Perils of Parenthood
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [Genderswap AU] Prince Sal Acorn of Mobotropolis has been married to his Overlander wife for over a year. and despite mixed opinions by the public, has had a happy marriage. But, what happens when the mobian prince decides to have children? AND, what happens..when his wife actually DOES become pregnant? [SallyxOC]
1. Part I

_**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics**_

* * *

 **[GENDERSWAP CHARACTER LIST]**

 _ **.Princess Sally Acorn - Prince Sal Acorn**_

 _ **.Billy Gilvenzan - Bella Gilvanzan (OC)**_

 _ **.NICOLE the Lynx - NICHOLAS the Lynx**_

 _ **.Prince Elias Acorn - Princess Elise Acorn**_

 _ **.Megan Acorn - Morgan Acorn**_

 _ **.Alexis Acorn - Alex Acorn**_

* * *

In a dark room, a male mobian chipmunk dressed in blue clothes  
sat at a desk, and with a candle lit, began to write in a journal.

' _These pass two years have certainly been strange. where to begin?_  
 _well..I guess It all started at the very end._

 _the end of the war that took up most of my life._

 _It was the year 3235. in the final days of the Robotnik War._

 _the "Ten Year War" as people called It, as throughout my entire childhood,_  
 _the fight for Freedom against Dr. Robotnik's tyranny was my whole life. my whole world._

 _But, I learned back then that there were others far WORSE than Robotnik._  
 _treacherous lieutenants, and freedom fighter traitors.._

 _like Helga Brass, the disgraced G.U.N. Commander._  
 _she would have killed us all..if not for Bella._

 _bella. like Robotnik, she was human. an "Overlander."_  
 _but, she had been given super speed like Sonic._

 _she saved us all..more than once._  
 _the first time she saved us, she lost her voice._

 _and, the second time..she nearly lost her very life._

 _I came to respect Bella. but, mostly..I pitied her._  
 _I felt terrible for all she had to sacrifice for us..for ME._

 _So, I was relieved when my sister found a way to restore Bella's voice._  
 _I felt like a heavy burden had been lifted since that day._

 _STILL. I will never forget her selflessness._ '

Sal Acorn stopped writing so he could take a drink of water.  
as he exhaled, he looked over at some pictures on his desktop.

one was of a female mobian hedgehog with blue fur and quills.

the other was an overlander female with blonde hair  
that vaugely resembled the hedgehog's spikey quills.

Sal smiled warmly, then resumed writing.

' _Everything changed on the day of the Xorda Invasion one year ago.._

 _we had learned that centuries ago, Planet Mobius had at one point been known as "Earth"_

 _Overlanders (or, "Humans") were the only dominant species at the time,_  
 _and had raised the ire of the hostile Xorda race._

 _their first attempt to wipe out the human race only succeeded in creating us: Mobians._

 _they returned, and attempted to use a device called "The Quantum Dial"_  
 _to swallow Mobius into an artificial black hole. killing EVERYONE._

 _Sonic, she..she stopped them. used her super speed to stop the dial._  
 _we all thought she had died then. I grieved for her for MONTHS._

 _only Bella was able to provide me the comfort that I needed._  
 _and..in time, I-, I..I fell in love with her._

 _My family has had a LONG history with humans. Some bad, but others often good._  
 _Bella was right in line with our adopted great-Aunt 'Nat Morgan.'_

 _I loved Bella, despite her species. I wanted to marry her._

 _and, while It served a political motive for her,_  
 _my mother, Queen Maxine, supported our marriage._

 _Everything was wonderful..then, Sonic miraculously returned from the dead_  
 _(apparently, she was never killed. just transported to another galaxy.)_

 _Things were awkward between us then._  
 _Bella was my wife, yet I still harbored feelings for Sonic._

 _but..after that one ambush during our honeymoon,_  
 _when I nearly lost Bella. I knew..I knew that Bella was who I loved._

 _I will always love Sonic, but Bella is who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

 _Fortunately, Sonic understood._

 _In fact, she was actually happy that I was with Bella, and not someone else_  
 _(I have my suspicions on who these "others" are, but I decided to just let It go.)_

 _I am happy to say that Sonic finally managed to find someone else to love._  
 _though, I am quite surprised that she even gave Andy Rose the time of day._

 _still..I am happy for them._ '

Just then, a PDA-like device on the desktop started beeping.

Sal pressed a button..prompting the holo-image of a male mobian Lynx head to be projected.

((" **HELLO, PRINCE SAL.** ")) said a computerized voice.

"Nicholas! Hi!, h-how are you doing!?"

((" **I JUST WANTED TO CHECK UP ON YOU. SEE HOW YOU ARE DOING.** "))

"oh, I'm..I'm fine." said Sal. "just writing down some memoirs."

((" **ON PAPER?!** ")) said NICHOLAS, puzzled.

"I'll digitize It later."

Sal then looked at NICHOLAS again. "So, Nicholas. how are things with you, and Roxy?"

((" **COULDN'T BE BETTER. SHE IS STILL UPSET WITH MICK AND REGIS,**  
 **BUT OTHER THAN THAT, WE ARE DOING GREAT.** "))

"Good. do you, uhh..Think we can come visit you sometime?"

((" **OF COURSE. WE'LL BE FREE ON SATURDAY, SO YOU CAN VISIT US THEN.** "))

"Great. It's a date, see you then."

(((" **AFFIRMATIVE.** ")) said NICHOLAS, as he signed off.

Sal chuckled lightly, amused that his friend was _STILL_ using computer speak  
despite having human-like thoughts and feelings for quite some time.

Sal then exhaled as he resumed writing.

' _For a time, not much changed between me and Bella._  
 _though we were husband and wife now, things didn't feel any different._

 _We still went on dates, and hung out with our friends._  
 _and, we even worked together to save the world a few times._

 _but, one day..everything DID change._

 _I got a letter from my older sister, Elise, asking me to come visit her._

 _shortly after my marriage to Bella, Elise had suddenly disappeared._

 _apparently the stress of the crown was too much for her, and she left._  
 _preferring to leave the kingdom in MY hands (despite our mother's protests.)_

 _In her letter, she told me she had married..and, had a child._  
 _and, that she wanted me to come see her new family._

 _I had already missed my sister, and wanted to see her._  
 _but, I was also elated to meet my new brother-in-law, and baby nephew or niece!_

 _So, following the map that Elisa provided._  
 _me, and Bella ventured to my sister's cottage in the countryside._ '

 _ *****[Flashback]*****_

a brown, blue, and yellow blur sped down a forest path, rustling some autumn leaves.

the blur stopped at a fork in the road. revealing a blonde haired human woman  
carrying a male mobian chipmunk dressed in blue.

"Okay.." began Bella. "Which way?"

Sal took out a map, and looked at It. "uhh.. _THAT_ way."

Bella sped off again in the direction Sal had pointed.  
again keeping her speed down, so Sal would be unharmed by the friction of air.

Eventually the two made It to a clearing where a small farmhouse could be seen from afar.

"This must be the place." said Bella, as she put Sal down.

"Sure looks Peaceful..and, Quiet."

Sal took a moment to look at the cottage. "It must be wonderful." said Sal, finally.

"to live here..in the wide open spaces.  
working the land, and not having to worry about anything."

"I'm sure Elise has her own share of worries." retorted Bella.

"None as pressing as my own, Bella." replied Sal.

Bella wanted to say something comforting to her husband.  
but, couldn't think of any. "gee..when you put It that way."

Sal looked up at his wife..then, smiled.

"oh, I'm sorry.." began Sal, as he took Bella's hand.

"We're supposed to be relaxing, and here I am being such a downer.  
Let's just forget our troubles for once, and go see my sister."

Bella smiled at Sal. "Now, you're talkin."

The pair walked steadily down the dirt path and approached the cottage.  
as they approached the door, Sal rapidly knocked on it.

((" _ **I'm Coming!, I'M COMING!**_ ")) called a distant, male voice.

the door soon opened, and Sal and Bella were then greeted  
by a male, mobian squirrel with dark brown hair.

"oh, HI! you must be Prince Salvador. Elise told me you were coming."

Sal smiled sheepishly. "Just call me Sal, everyone does."

the Squirrel then began to shake Sal's hand.

"I'm Morgan. and..I guess I am your brother-in-law."

Sal smiled. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Morgan."

Morgan smiled..THEN, his sights set on Bella.

"Oh! y-you must be..Bella."

Bella had her hands folded against her font as she smiled cheerfully at the squirrel.

"Yes, I am Bella. Belladonna Acorn-Gilvenzan.  
and, I am just as pleased to make your acquaintance, Morgan."

Bella then performed a curtsy (which Queen Maxine had taught her to do.)

Morgan continued to stare at Bella, awestruck.

"Elise told me her brother was married to an Overlander..but, I never actually believed her."

Bella's smiled quickly faded. "is..that a problem?"

Sal frowned, getting worried that the "old complaint"  
was returning to make problems for him, and his wife again.

"oh, no. not really.." replied Morgan.

Sal mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just that..well, I wasn't expecting-  
wa-what I mean to say is..Well. it's rather..Shocking."

Morgan was struggling against his own words.  
trying his best not to offend his new sister-in-law.

"It's okay..I understand." began Bella, calmly.

"Alot of Anthros still have old grudges and fears from the Great War,  
and not everyone are fully used to a human like myself being married to their crown Prince."

Morgan smiled weakly at Bella. "Elise says only the Best thing about you."

"So, if SHE says you are kind, noble and trustworthy..Then, that's good enough for me."

Morgan then reached out his hand to Bella. "Welcome."

Bella smiled as she took Morgan's furry hand-like paw, and shook it gently.

"Thank you, Morgan. It's great to be here."

Morgan smiled again. then, stepped back. "Won't you please come in?"

Sal and Bella smiled as they entered the cottage.

as Morgan closed the door, the interspecies couple took a moment to admire their surroundings.

"wow." began Bella. "this place is so-"

"Peaceful." finished Sal.

Morgan smiled. "Thank you. Me and Elise built it, ourselves."

"We are quite proud of it."

Sal turned to Morgan. "and, where is my sister?"

"In the nursery with the baby." said Morgan.

"Remember to knock first, though.  
Elise is real funny about people seeing her breast feeding."

Both Sal, and Bella blushed bright red at this.

"uhhh..well, We'll just go check on her, then." said Sal, in an uneasy tone.

"Okay. follow me." said Morgan, as he walked off.

Sal and Bella followed Morgan through the house, until he finally stopped  
at a wooden door with smiley flowers and happy sunshine's carved into it.

 _ ***KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!***_

" ** _ELISE!_ , IT'S ME, MORGAN.**"

((" **WHAT IS IT?!** ")) called back Elisa

" ** _YOU HAVE GUESTS!_ YOUR BROTHER, AND HIS WIFE!** "

((" _ **SAL?, BELLA?!**_.. **JUST A MINUTE!** "))

there was a brief silence.

((" **OKAY!, COME ON IN!** ")) called Elise.

Morgan opened the door for Sal and Bella.  
the two entered the brightly colored room, and saw Elise.

Despite being older than Sal, Elise was practically his twin.  
apart from her bushy squirrel tail, she looked almost exactly like him.

Elise had a warm smile on her face as she sat in a rocking chair,  
holding a sky blue blanket wrapped in a bundle in her arms.

"Sal, Bella. So good that you both could make it!" said Elise, with a smile.

Sal smiled as he approached his sister. "Nothing could keep me away, Elise."

Elise smiled..then, focused her attention on Bella.

"Bella. hey, girl' how's it going?!"

Bella smiled. "Not bad. Me and Sal just had our one year anniversary last week."

"That's great!, me and Morgan are due for ours in a few months."

Morgan smiled sheepishly.

"So..can we-" Sal motioned to the bundle in Elise's arms.

Elise looked at the bundle, smiled and then nodded.  
Sal and Bella then watched as Elise gently peeled the fabric back..

..Revealing the sleeping face of an infant squirrel with short brown hair.

" _ **Awwwwwwwwww..**_ " cooed Bella, her eyes sparkling.

"She is _SOOOO CUTE!_ "

"Actually, he's a boy." said Elise.

Bella grimaced. "oh..Well, then: ' **HE** ' is _SOOOO CUTE!_ "

Sal smiled as he stared down at his new nephew.  
It was almost like looking at his own baby picture.

Sal finally began to caress the infant's cheek gently.  
the baby chipmunk fidgeted a bit in response..but, quickly resumed it's nap.

"sooo..what's his name?" asked Sal.

Morgan frowned at this, and looked down.

"Alex. Alexander the Second." replied Elise.

"The second?" inquired Sal, puzzled.

"He is named after my first child..from my first marriage." began Morgan, finally.

Sal and Billy looked to the squirrel as he did his best to continue to speak.

"m-my first wife, she..(chokes up) she was pregnant when robotnik-"

Morgan couldn't continue. he just broke down in sobs.

"Morgan, honey.. _PLEASE_ , don't-"

Sal immediately walked over to Morgan and, drew him into a comforting hug.

"there, there..it's okay."

Morgan cried for a bit..but, soon calmed down.

"i-It's okay..i-i'm fine, now. I'm fine." said Morgan, parting from Sal.

"I'm sorry..I don't mean to make a scene. but, I..I still miss them."

"It's okay, hon." began Elise. "Nobody blames you for feeling the way you do."

Morgan looked at his wife and child, and smiled warmly.

"well..at least I got a second chance." began Morgan, as he approached Elise.

"thank the walkers for you, Elise. for helping me to love again..  
And, giving me back the child that I lost."

Morgan then proceeded to embrace Elise, tears in his eyes.

Sal smiled, nodding in silent agreement. as he too knew exactly how Morgan felt.

when it appeared that Sonic had died saving the whole planet from the Xorda,  
the mobian prince thought his whole world was coming to an end.

Fortunately, Bella was there to make sure It didn't.

Morgan at last parted from his wife, and breathed out sharply.

"Again. I am so sorry for making such a scene."

"hey, it's no big deal." began Sal. "We all understand."

Morgan smiled weakly. then, spoke up again. "Would you all like to join us for dinner?"

"WOULD we?! SURE!" exclaimed Bella.

*Shhhh!, not so loud..you'll wake the baby!* said Elise under breath.

*oops!, Sorry.*

 **[Later, in the Dining Room.]**

Both couples were gathered at a square dinner table,  
having pleasant discussions, while enjoying the freshly grown food.

ONE was enjoying more than the rest of them.

"Goodness.." began Morgan. "I have never seen anyone eat so much!"

All eyes were directed at Bella. who had a stack of plates beside her and, was just finishing her TENTH one.

"What?" said Bella

Sal looked to Morgan. "I am so sorry, Morgan. but, it isn't Bella's fault."

"Because of her super speed, she needs to consume Ten Thousand calories of food daily.  
otherwise, she could pass out, or fall into a coma and die."

"How come?" asked Morgan.

"I burn off too much energy." said Bella, between bites.

"It's a little like being a 'vampire', I need to constantly refuel."

Morgan looked to Elise..who bore a basic expression. "It's true."

Morgan shook his head. "O-kaaay..but, HOW can you eat so much, and NOT get fat-"

" _ **MORGAN!**_ " exclaimed Elise.

"I-I'm sorry, dear! I'm just Curious is all!"

"Well, It's like Bella said.." began Sal. "She burns off too much energy using her speed."

"It's..literally impossible for her to gain a single pound."

"If that's the case, then how do 'I' get super speed!" began Elise, with wit.

"Because I need to lose a few, if you get what I mean."

Morgan didn't even respond to that in the least.

"Bella also can't get drunk." added Sal.

Morgan bore a shocked expression.

"Okay, now THAT would've been nice to know when I was eighteen."

everyone shared a brief laugh, finding the present discussion amusing.

then, after a brief silence..Bella spoke up: "But, seriously. You got anymore food?"

"You kinda ate all we had, Bella." began Elise.

"If you want more, then help yourself to what's in the garden.  
we had a good harvest this year, so there should be-"

In a flash, a yellow lightning bolt streaked from where Bella was sitting.  
and, after just ONE second, Bella was suddenly back in her seat..

..and, the Dinner table was suddenly cleaned off,  
and bore new, fresh produce atop it.

"..plenty." finished Elise, her eyes wide.

"Goodness, that was fast!' said Morgan, impressed.

"Remind me to give you a call next harvest time."

Bella smiled as she bit into a fresh plate of steamed carrots.

"Bella.." began Elise, her tone more solemn.

Bella looked to her sister-in-law. "Yeah?"

"I was hoping you would come visit with Sal so I could apologize."

Bella stopped eating, and looked at the squirrel. "Apologize?..for what?!"

"For leaving you with all of my burdens." explained Elise.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to force you into a corner.  
but, my mother's crown just weighed to heavily on me.

I wanted to live my own life. and, just be responsible for my own family.  
not hundreds of millions who expect the best of me."

Both Sal and Morgan frowned at this.

Elise looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"but..I've heard about your "problems" in Mobotropolis.  
how people have been treating you. and, the.."death threats."

"I can deal with it." said Bella.

"You shouldn't have to!" said Elise.

"and, I can't help but feel like I painted a target on your back  
for leaving the kingdom after my brother's wedding to you."

Elise finally looked to Bella again. "So, i'm..I'm sorry, Bella."

"I never wanted you to suffer the hardship that was suppose to be mine.  
and, if things get too bad for you. i'll..I'll come back."

Morgan widened his eyes at this.

Bella then spoke. "Elise, I never blamed you for anything."

"You deserve to be happy, and not be forced into anything.  
Heck, even Sal insists on being treated as an equal, and not a Prince.

But, I can handle any problems that I must face.  
being a human married into a royal anthro family.

I never expected my life to be easy..or, GET any easier.  
but, I love Sal. and, I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

and, I am willing to accept any hardships that come with It.  
You don't HAVE to sacrifice your "happy ever after" for my sake. Elise."

Sal smiled at Bella, finding her words touching.  
Elise then sank back into her seat, and exhaled.

"well..if you ever need me for anything. I'll do whatever It takes to help you."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I know.."SIS."

Elise smiled..but, the silence was soon broken by the distant sounds of a wailing infant.

"oh, dear..there he goes." muttered Elise.

Morgan chuckled. "Call of the Wild One."

Elise exhaled as she scooted her seat back.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. But, I need to go."

as Elise stood up, Bella also got up out of her seat. "Lemme help you."

"Oh, you don't need to do tha-"

"I 'want' to." said Bella, insistent.

Elise looked at her..then, shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, then. but, don't you dare ditch on me come 'Diaper Change' duty."

Both women shared a chuckle as they left the room together.  
once gone, Morgan and Sal looked at each other.

"Well..I guess It's just 'us guys', now." said Morgan, finally.

"Guess so." said Sal, as he took a drink.

"Um..Sal?"

Sal looked at Morgan. "Yeah, Morgan?"

"Forgive me if I am overstepping, but..I am curious."

"You can ask me anything, Morgan." said Sal, calmly.

"We _ARE_ both family, afterall."

Morgan exhaled sharply. "alright..What is it like being married to an Overlander?"

Sal made an expression that gave Morgan the impression that he had indeed "overstepped" his boundaries.

"Y-You don't _HAVE_ to answer if you don't want to." said Morgan.

"and, I have **NOTHING** against your wife. I was just curious, is all."

Sal smiled as he took another drink.

"It's..'Different', to say the least." began Sal.

"I mean..as a child, I 'NEVER' would have expected to share my life with an Overlander.  
like many, I was raised to believe that Overlanders were savage and violent in nature.

but..my mother's stories about Great-Aunt Nat Morgan, an Overlander,  
always taught me that even if some WERE violent..they weren't all evil."

"Did Robotnik change your perception of them?" asked Morgan.

Sal paused as if to think of an answer. "You know..I'm really not sure."

"Mother trusted Juliana..and, she betrayed us.  
and, since then, I was naturally wary of strangers.

but..I still remembered my mother's stories.  
so, while I was wary of Overlanders..I was always willing to help them any in need."

Sal looked at Morgan. "There is Good and Bad in everyone, Morgan."

"Good Overlanders..and, even Bad Mobians."

Sal sighed sharply as he stared off. "I learnt those lessons the hard way.."

Morgan nodded. "Okay..I can understand that."

"but, still..MARRYING an Overlander. that's-"

"Yeah, I know. It's unheard of. 'Impossible', as some might say." continued Sal.

"But, I decided a long time ago to NOT let society control my life.  
I looked past our outward appearance, and saw Bella as a beautiful and kindhearted woman."

Sal smiled warmly. "I love her..so much."

Morgan stared down at the table. "I..thought you loved Sonic. you know, that Blue Hedgehog."

Sal looked at Morgan. "Yes, I did. matter of fact, I still do."

"But. unique circumstances put us both on different paths.  
I may love both Sonic and Bella..but, It is Bella who I am 'IN' Love with."

Morgan breathed out softly. "Okay. I understand."

Sal looked at Morgan again. "So, is there anything else that you'd like to know?"

Morgan began to blush bright red. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"You have my word." said Sal, as he took a drink.

"Okay..What's sex like with Bella?"

Sal spat out her drink in response to this. "(cough, hack) Wa-WHAT!?"

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 **[Author Notes]**

 _ **Took quite a bit of time to get this started..**_

 _ **This is yet another Genderswap Sonic Story.**_  
 _ **done simply out of curiosity at a MALE Sally's relationship with my Flash-inspired, Human OC.**_

 _ **the events that take place here ARE canon with my Sonicverse..**_

 _ **..Just "retold" in a Genderswapped Alternate Universe.**_

 _ **Okay, let's get down to brass tacks.**_

 _ **the point of this short story is detailing the events**_  
 _ **that led to Sally/Sal making the decision to have a child with Billy/Bella.**_

 _ **Now, I am no pervert. I am NOT going to jump straaaaight**_  
 _ **into a full blown sex scene, and go off from there.**_

 _ **With this, I am taking my time detailings a series of events**_  
 _ **that led to Sal deciding to make a baby with his wife.**_

 _ **I felt the best way to start things off was with a trip**_  
 _ **to visit Elise (*Prince Elias, Sally's Brother), and meeting her family.**_

 _ **(It is at THIS point that I took creative liberty with Pre-SGW Canon.  
as "Alex" here is really Elise's biological child.**_

 _ **I implied that Morgan HAD one of his own.  
but, that child died with his first wife.)**_

 _ **Each character has their own arc that I am exploring..**_

 _ **just like Elias in canon, Elise wants to have a normal life.**_  
 _ **and, NOT be shackled by the royal crown, and pre-determined fate**_  
 _ **(in a sense, this is not unlike Princess Merida in 'Brave.')**_

 _ **but, at the same time..she feels guilty over forcing**_  
 _ **her burden onto Bella, who is facing criticism being**_  
 _ **an "Overlander" married into the mobian royal family.**_

 _ **Bella herself is struggling to balance out her marriage to Prince Sal,**_  
 _ **and her apparent responsibilities to Mobotropolis when she becomes Queen alongside Sal.**_

 _ **I chose the "Journal Narrative" because It's fun for the story events**_  
 _ **to be chronicled by one of the characters, and makes one wonder how It ended.**_

 _ **I end this on a funny cliffhanger.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Part 2**_

 _ **NOTE: There will be an Alternate Ending to this story.**_  
 _ **So, watch yourselves!**_


	2. Part II

**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics**

* * *

Sal looked at Morgan again. "So, is there anything else that you'd like to know?"

Morgan began to blush bright red. "Promise you won't get mad?"

"You have my word." said Sal, as he took a drink.

"Okay..What's sex like with Bella?"

Sal spat out her drink in response to this. "(cough, hack) Wa-WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry!, I know..Waaaay overstepping, here." said Morgan, frantically.

"But, you have to admit: It IS something that one wonders about.  
given that your wife is twice your height, and all."

Wiping his muzzle clean, Sal sighed sharply as he answered: "we've never had sex."

Morgan stared at Sal, dumbfounded. "oh."

Sal eyed Morgan. "what do you mean: "oh?"

"oh, N-Nothing! It's just that..well.."

"Well, WHAT?"

Morgan made an uncomfortable expression at Sal.

"oh, wait." began Sal, in an annoyed tone.

"You think that because my wife is an Overlander, I find her sexually disgusting."

"NO!" exclaimed Morgan. "I didn't say that!"

"I just..find it strange how after over a YEAR of marriage,  
you haven't had 'any' sex with your wife. Not even "Casually."

Sal crossed his arms, and lead back in his chair. "We've been busy is all." began Sal.

"Me and Bella are both Freedom Fighters, and we've both been on the job protecting the planet from tyranny and violence."

Sal eyed Morgan. "So, no. we haven't had TIME for *Any* of that."

"Oh!, well..that makes sense then: You've been busy."

Sal eyed Morgan again. "Yes."

"Because with a wife as attractive as Bella,  
I can't think of any reason someone wouldn't-"

Sal growled low in his throat, and cast an icy cold "death glare" at Morgan.

"I'll just shut up, now." said Morgan, timidly.

Sal huffed as he took another drink.  
he then placed the cup down, and got up.

"I'm gonna go check on Bella."

Morgan frowned. "I haven't..o-Offended you, have I?"

"No. (pauses) Okay, maybe a little..but, That's not it.  
I just want to check on my wife and sister, is all."

Morgan watched as Sal walked away at a casual pace.

Sal approached the door leading to the nursery.  
however, he found that the door was cracked open.

curious, he peered inside..

Bella was sitting in Elisa chair, holding baby Alex in her arms.  
Elisa sat nearby, observing as the human gentle cradled her baby.

"Mind her head." said Elisa.

"She's so tiny." said Bella.

Sal watched as the infant mobian snugged up against Bella's chest.

"Awww..he LIKES you!" said Elisa, amused.

Bella looked down at Alex with warm, loving eyes.  
she then brought the baby up to her face, and nuzzled him.

Sal just stared at this scene with a neutral expression.  
he watched as his wife expressed such love towards his sister's baby.

"That is so odd.." Sal looked, and saw Morgan approaching.

"Alex doesn't usually take to strangers so easily."

"Really?" said Sal, still keeping his eyes on Bella.

"Yeah. usually he just wails when anyone else tries to hold him.  
but, Bella seems to be a natural. It's almost as if she were his real mother."

Sal made a small smile at this. "yeah. b-bella, she's..she's got a way with kids."

Morgan looked at Sal. "look..Sal, I'm..I'm sorry for what I said back there."

"It's okay."

"No, It's not." continued the squirrel.

"Your wife may be an Overlander..but, she's a great woman. I see that now.  
she is Loving, Compassionate. and, had a Pure Heart."

Morgan looked at Sal with soft eyes. "I would be proud to call her "My Queen" someday."

Sal finally looked at Morgan..and, smiled. "thank you, Morgan. that means a great deal to me."

"and, I mean every word." said Morgan.

"I mean, look at her. if she can take another's child, and love it like her very own..  
then, I trust she will show the SAME amount of Love and Care for our kingdom."

Sal nodded silently, a smile firm upon his muzzle as he continued to watch as his wife cuddled baby Alex.

Morgan also smiled as he watched this scene.

"ah, kids." began Morgan "they may be loud, and kinda Demanding.."

"But, It really is true what they say: They CHANGE your life."

"really?" said Sal, monotoned.

"yeah!, they do.." replied Morgan.

"They make you see yourself differently. Re-Evaluate your life's priorities.

but, Really..they give you HOPE."

"Hope?"

Morgan nodded. "Hope for the future..for a better world."

"That somehow..they'll succeed where we failed.  
and, carry on our legacy beyond our years."

Morgan looked at Sal. "Least, that's what Elise tells me."

Sal returned his gaze to his wife.  
after a good long minute, he spoke once more.

"So..being a parent. Having a child..makes you happy?"

"The happiest in the world. No contest." said Morgan.

"I wouldn't give my little Alex up for all the Riches in the whole world.

I may be a poor, humble farmer. but, when I look at my beautiful wife  
and my sweet child everyday..I feel like the wealthiest man alive."

Sal grew silent as he processed this. he looked at his wife again,  
his eyes focused on Bella's content smile as she held his baby nephew close.

***[End of Flashback]***

 _'Morgan was right. There is no greater joy..than being a parent._  
 _and, thinking back to that day. I could tell that Bella knew that, too._

 _there was just something about holding a little baby,_  
 _and showing such Love towards it..that made you stop, and think._

 _Well..I did think. Since that visit, I thought about alot things._  
 _Things I never thought about before. Things..that I never thought was important._

 _For the first time..I considered the possibility of being a father._

 _and, with that..I began to see my wife differently, too._

 _This became more apparent to me a few weeks later,_  
 _When me and Bella decided to take a trip to the Emerald Beach in Station Square..'_

***[Flashback]***

Sal drove his 'Mobo-Buggy' up to the entrance to the beach.  
as he parked his vehicle, he took a moment to examine the crowd of people.

"whoa..that is one packed beach." said Sal, his mouth gaping.

Bella chuckled as she looked out at the horizon.

"Naw, this is just a mild gathering. TRUST Me."

Sal shrugged. "If you say so."

As the pair got out of the Buggy,  
Bella grabbed some bags and a surfboard.

"How soon did Sonic say she would get here?" asked Sal.

"Tch, you know Sonic' She NEVER follows any sort of schedule."

Sal sighed sharply. "Unfortunately, I know that only TOO well."

"Guess we'll catch up with her when she gets here." said Bella

the pair walked together as they made their way towards the beach.

Arriving at the dressing rooms, they each entered the respected stalls.  
after a few minutes, Sal was the first to emerge. wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks.

the mobian found it odd that Bella wasn't the first one dressed.  
as usually, her speed enabled her to finish is half the time it took to blink.

after a few more minutes, Sal finally approached the stall where Bella was.

" **BELLA..** " spoke Sal, gently rapping at the door. "You okay in there!?"

((" _ **YEAH!..GIVE ME A MINUTE!**_ ")) replied Bella.

Sal exhaled, and crossed his arms as he continued to wait.

Finally, the door opened..and, out came Bella.

"I'm _READYYYY!.._ " said Bella, in a sing-song voice

"About time. what took you so loooo **OH MY GOSH!** "

Sal stared with wide eyes, and a hung open jaw at the sight of the human woman that stood before him.

Bella was wearing a yellow, two-piece swimsuit.

but, It was really a bikini..a decidedly "small" bikini,  
that didn't really cover THAT much of her to be honest.

"You like it?" said Bella, striking a pose.

"ehhhh.." Sal couldn't speak.

he was took shocked at the sight of his _VERY_ sexy looking wife.

"Sonic picked It out for me yesterday." said Bella. "She said you'd love it."

Sal finally shook his head, regaining his senses.

"Well, how DO I look?" asked Bella, again.

Sal's heart was thumping like a jungle drum.  
his eyes darting up-and-down as he scanned Bella from top-to-bottom.

"you look..Amazing." said Sal, finally.

Bella smiled. "awe..Thank You, Sal!"

Bella then bent down, and hugged her husband tightly.  
Sal swallowed hard as he felt his wife's 'chest' pressing against him.

he then mentally cursed himself upon feeling a lump developing in his swimming trunks

(fortunately for him, Bella NEVER noticed.)

"Come on!" began Bella, parting from Sal.

"Let's hurry to the coast, before all the good spots are taken."

As Bella left, Sal just stood there. Frozen like a statue.  
Finally the shock wore off, and the chipmunk scowled angrily.

"I'm gonna "KILL" Sonic the next time I see her."

 **[Later]**

Bella and Sal made their way through the crowds of people on the beach.

Bella and Sal made their way through the crowds of people on the beach.  
who were all already sunning themselves upon their beach towels.

Finally, the pair found a nice, empty patch of sand,  
that was close enough to the shore, and had plenty of sun shining on It.

"This looks like a good spot." said Bella.

Sal watched as Bella took out a long beach towel with the Acorn family crest emblazon upon It.

However, as Bella bent down to straighten it out.  
Sal eyes became locked at her rear end..

..which was right in front of him.

( _"shitshitshitshit-shhhhiiiiiiit..."_ ) mused Sal in his head.

Bella finally began to lay down on the towel.  
Sal exhaled, then sat down beside his wife.

Bella then reached into the bag, and drew out a plastic bottle.

It was a bottle of Suntan Lotion.

Sal grimaced as Bella flipped open the cap,  
and squirted some thick, white cream into her palm.

Sal swallowed hard as Bella began to rub the liquid all over her neck, chest, arms and waist.

as Bella put more on her long, slender legs..Sal quickly gripped his crotch.  
trying his best to hide his erection that was threatening to show itself.

"Sal.." began Bella.

"Y-Yeah, Honey?!" replied Sal, rapidly.

"Could you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, dear. Anything."

Bella then handed Sal the Lotion Bottle.

"Could you please put some suntan lotion on my back?!"

Sal grew pale as a ghost. ("oh my aurora..")

"I'm sorry, dear. I would do it myself,  
but..I can only run fast, not stretch my arms."

Sal sighed as he took the bottle. "ye-yeah, alright..I'm o-on it."

Sal moved behind Bella to begin his task.  
however, the chipmunk froze upon getting a closer look at his wife's back.

Sal saw that Bella's bikini..was a STRING bikini.  
and, didn't cover that much of her at all.

In fact, at first glance, Bella almost looked naked.

"holy sh-"

"Hey, Sal! what's the hold up?" said Bella.

"OH!, N-N-Nothing! nothing at all!" stuttered Sal.

Sal gripped the bottle in his hand, and began to squeeze it.

 _*SPLUUUURT!*_

Sal groaned. the sound, and even the look,  
and FEEL of the lotion was NOT helping his situation at all.

taking a deep breath, the Mobian began to gently rub the white cream  
all over Bella, from the back of her neck to..all the way down.

" _Mmmm.._ that feels _Sooooo..Goooood.._ " moaned Bella.

Sal nearly choked upon hearing the sounds that Bella was making. "re-really?"

"Oh, Yeeeah..the fur on your palms. they..t-tickle!"

Sal finally finished, and Bella laid back down.  
as Sal stared at his wife again..he quickly got up.

"uhh..I-I-I, uhh..I n-need to use the bathroom real quick!"

"yeah, okay..take your time." said Bella, as she arched her back out.

Sal quickly ran off, making a B-Line for the nearest restroom.  
he quickly entered the men's room, and slammed the door shut.

 **[Several Minutes Later..]**

Sal finally emerged from the restroom,  
his hair and fur oddly wet for some reason.

"ughhh.." groaned Sal, wiping water and sweat from his brow.

Sal then exhaled as he made his way back to where he left Bella.  
as he drew closer, however..he froze still at a shocking sight.

"..and, so I says to him: Look, Prissy. Ya' don't wanna mess with _THESE_ guns!"

Sal stared with wide eyes as a human man who looked like a body builder  
just stood over his wife, and began to arrogantly flex his muscular arms.

" _BOOM!, BOOM!_ : **FIRE POWER!** " said the man, striking a pose.

"Yes, that's very nice." said Bella, clearly not impressed in the least.

the man then grinned smugly as he knelt down to Bella.

"So, Hot Stuff. whadda ya' say get outta here, and check into a hotel."

Sal gritted his teeth in anger.  
he then furiously marched towards him, growling like a beast.

"oh, I'm sorry. but, I don't think my husband would let me." said Bella, calmly.

"Hey, no prob! what your hubby doesn't know..Won't hurt him." said the man.

 _ **"HEY, YOU!"**_ shouted Sal.

the man turned, and looked down to see a VERY angry Mobian glaring at him.

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!,** and _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO MY WIFE!?"**_

The man looked dumbfounded. " _YOUR_ Wife!?"

Bella chuckled as she watched this seen. "Yeah. meet Prince Sal of New Mobotropolis."

"you know, the powerful Mobian kingdom.  
One of the MOST powerful nations on Planet Mobius.."

Sal crossed his arms, and continued to cast a death glare at the man.

"If I were you, I'd start running.." began Bella, with wit in her voice.

"Unless you WANT to spend the rest of your life in a dungeon."

"and, don't think I WON'T!" snapped Sal, angrily.

The man wasted no time getting as far away from the pair as he possibly could.

Sal then cast his glare at Bella. "What?!"

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Sal

Bella just chuckled at her husband's rage.

"Funny. I could say the same thing to YOU, "Dear."

what's with the hostile attitude?!, you looked like you were gonna rip out his heart, or something."

"Oh, don't get smart with me." continued Sal.

"Why were you letting that Sleazebag talk to you like that!?"

Bella finally sat up to look Sal in the eye.

"Well, I TRIED to tell him that I was married. but, evidently steroids  
ALSO shrink the brain, as I just wasn't getting through to the guy.

I figured you would get rid of him for me."

Bella then eyed Sal. "speaking which..What took you so long!?"

"You were gone for almost an hour!"

Sal's anger quickly turned to embarrassment.

"uhhhh..w-well, I uhh-"

 _ **"SAL!, BELLA!"**_

The pair looked, and saw a blue furred, female hedgehog approach.

"Glad to see that you could make it!"

Bella smiled at the hedgehog.  
However, Sal could only scowl at her.

"Wouldn't miss spending some "R&R" with my best friend." began Bella.

"So, where's Andy?!"

"Oh, he couldn't make it. Sorry." said Sonic.

"He came down with a sudden case of heat stroke after a mission in Sandopolis.  
and, is presently recovering at the Ice Cap Resort with Knux."

"Oh..I am so sorry to hear that." said Bella.

Sonic shrugged. "I wanted to stay with him.."

"BUT, he told me to go on ahead, anyway.  
he didn't want to ruin our day at the beach."

Sonic then smirked. "Speaking of..You up for a game of Volleyball, "Velocity?"

Bella grinned. "absolutely."

"Great!, then let's-"

"Uhh, SONIC. can I speak to you for a moment?" said Sal,  
as he drug Sonic away by her hand.

"Be right baaack!" said Sonic to Bella, as she is dragged away.

Once Sal and Sonic were far enough away,  
the mobian prince began to speak..but, Sonic beat him to It.

"So, did you like the outfit that I picked out for Bella?!"

Sal looked dumbfounded as Sonic's words.

"LIKE IT!?, Sonic!, my wife looks like a 'Breezie Secret' Model!"

Sonic's only response was a loud chuckle.  
indicating that getting Sal upset was EXACTLY what the hedgehog wanted.

"SONIC!"

"Oh, CHILL, Sal. There's nothing wrong with a girl looking good for her man.

In fact, part of the reason why I am disappointed that Andy had to cancel.  
is because HE can't see me in the outfit that I picked out for myself!"

Sal finally took a moment to look at his ex-girlfriend..

..and, she was INDEED wearing a mobian sized,  
Red-and-White version of the very same string bikini that Bella was currently wearing.

"So, how do 'I' look?! Don't be shy.." said Sonic, striking a pose.

Even though Sal had moved on from Sonic,  
and fully accepted Bella as the woman that he was in love with.

part of him still maintained affection for Sonic.  
and, what remained of his love for Sonic INDEED found the hedgehog "sexy."

"you look great." said Sal, stoically.

"and, So does Bella, too!" retorted Sonic.

"Yeah, I know! but other people might-"

"Oh, _CALM DOWN_ , Sal. Sheesh!.." Sonic began to walk off.

"You never got THIS worked up when WE were dating."

"yeah, well. things between me and Bella have been.."Different."

Sonic stopped, and looked at Sal. "Different, HOW?"

"Just 'DIFFERENT', alright!" snapped Sal, suddenly.

Sonic made shielding gesture with her palms.

"okay, OKAY! fine. Personal Issues, I won't dig into it."

Sal sighed sharply. "Look, I'm sorry. alright?!"

"But, I've been thinking about some things that I hadn't before.  
and..well. I'd like to take my relationship with Bella a bit further than It is right now."

Sonic eyed Sal. "You mean like..Sex?"

Sal shrugged, feeling mildly embarrassed. "and, what comes AFTER that."

a sly grin creeped on Sonic's face. "MORE Sex?!"

"SONIC!. I'm being _SERIOUS_ , here!" exclaimed Sal, aggravated.

"Yeah-yeah, I know, I know. CHILL! I get what you mean."

as Sal huffed sharply, Sonic walked over,  
put her arm around his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Relax, Sal. Bella is a 'One Man' kinda gal. and, she adores you.  
AND, with her speed..she can take care of herself against perverted flirts."

Sonic then snickered, as she remembered something.

"I should know..ONCE, a guy pinched my butt.  
and, I repaid him by stripping him down to his boxers,  
and leaving him in the lobby of a police station in 0.1 milliseconds."

Even Sal had to snicker at this.

"yeah..I suppose you are right. Bella CAN defend herself."

Sal then sighed sharply. "but, that won't stop me from worrying about her."

Sonic then patted Sal's back lightly.

"Your a good man, Sal. No wonder I loved you so much."

Sal smiled weakly at the hedgehog.

"HEY!" Sal and Sonic turned to see Bella approaching them.

"You two DONE?!, because I am READY to play some Volleyball."

"Sure!, just follow me!" began Sonic. "later, Sal!"

Sal watched as the two women in his life that he loved both departed to have their game.

Sal then breathed out, and followed them through the crowd.

 **[Later]**

Sal watched from afar as Bella and Sonic stood at opposite sides of a net barrier.

Bella was stretching out her legs and arms.  
while Sonic balanced the white orb on the tip of her finger, twirling it.

"SO, what's the name of the game, Blue?" inquired Bella.

Sonic grinned as she looked at her fellow speedster.

"a Gradual Speed Contest, Bell." began Sonic.

"We start at a normal, average speed at the start..  
BUT, as we progress, we'll increase our speed.

First one to score "100" is the Winner, and absolute FASTEST!"

Bella nodded. "I'm game! loser buys drinks?"

"DEAL."

Sal exhaled sharply. finding his wife and ex-girlfriend's competitive egos to be mildly annoying.

Was EVERYONE with Super Speed in love with themselves!?

"SO, you ready!?" said Sonic, now gripping the ball.

Bella took a goalie stance. "yeah. Serve it!"

Sonic performed her traditional "spinball" jump maneuver.  
she then briefly uncurled in mid-air, and kicked the ball towards Bella.

Bella quickly reacted, and bounded the ball back over the net with a swift punch.  
Sonic in turn respond be jumping yet again, and punching it back.

as they played their game, some spectators began to gather.  
and, before Sal knew it..a small crowd had gathered to watch the volleyball game.

though, he suspected that sports was the LAST thing on most of their mind.  
mainly due to the fact that a majority of the audience were all men.

Sal's suspicions were apparently confirmed once Bella and Sonic started using their hips and rears as volley maneuvers.

"Ooooh!, Nice one!" said a mobian wolf.

"Yeeeah!, BUTT BOUNCE!" said a dark skinned Overlander.

"My god, if I wasn't married." said a Mobian Fox.

"Look at those "beachballs" bounce." said an Overlander.

"CALL ME, BABY!" exclaimed another Overlander.

Sal growled in his throat. getting annoyed at all the men ogling,  
and making obscene remarks at his wife (and, presumably his ex-girlfriend, too.)

He tried to retrain himself. Afterall.."Men will be _MEN_."

but, the devoted husband in Sal (coupled with buried animal instincts)  
made the urge to tear off everyone's "Sausages and Walnuts" VERY difficult to ignore.

As the game continued on, Sonic and Bella kept their word and gradually began to increase their movement speed.

at first, they moved at a relatively quick pace..but, in no time,  
Blue Light, and Yellow Lightning began to trail with their movements.

by this point, the audience began to dwindle.  
as all anyone could see now was a ball bounding from streaks of light.

"aw, great. now they're being all freaky." said an Overlander.

"This bites!, I can't see ANYTHING!" complained a Mobian Iguana

"TEASERS!" exclaimed a Mobian Hawk.

Sal breathed a sigh of relief. he was at last content that Bella  
and Sonic's super speed "concealed" them from the masculine crowd.

"HEY!, HEY!, HEY!, No worries, Guys!" began an Overlander.

"Take a look at THIS!"

the Overlander presented a model of digital camera.

pressing the PLAY button, video footage of the prior, 'visible' forms  
of Bella and Sonic's volleyball game was displayed on the small screen.

"COOL!" said an Overlander.

"AWESOME SAUCE!" exclaimed a Mobian Shark.

Sal stared in horror at the video of his wife's half naked body moving around in Full, HD Video.

"And, check THIS out!" began the man. "ZOOM, and Slooooow Motion."

The Man fiddled with the settings on his camera.  
to Sal's horror, the screen displayed a focused view of Bella's breasts.

the men all drooled as the partially covered globes 'Bounced', 'Jiggled' and 'Swayed' one frame at a time.

"Hold up!, I also got one of the Hedgehog Girl, too!"

the man pressed a button. switching the focus to Sonic.  
which ALSO displayed her partially covered, furry breasts in slow movement.

the men (sans Sal) all exclaimed wildly.  
their overlapping voices unintelligible.

"I am _SOOOO_ posting this TONIGHT!" exclaimed the man.

 **"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"** yelled a voice.

Before anyone could react, the human with the camera was suddenly tackled by a very, _VERY_ angry Anthropomorphic Chipmunk.  
who had pinned the man to the ground, and was shaking him violently.

" _ **THAT'S MY FUCKING WIFE YOU ARE OGLING YOU FUCKING PERVERT!**_ "

the crowd watched in stunned silence as Sal continued beat on the hapless man.

NOW that they knew that one of the "hot chicks" was someone's wife,  
they dared not do anything to raise the mobian's ire any further.

Sal proceeded to bash the human's head against the ground.  
Fortunately, the sand safely cushioned his skull.

though, the man was still left in a daze.  
utterly confused at what was happening.

Sal finally regained "enough" of his rational thought to stop beating on the man, and grab the object of his discourse.

fueled by passionate rage, he threw the camera as hard as he could..

..WHICH was plenty hard enough, as like a 'home run pitch'  
the device flew several feet in the air, and promptly landed into the ocean with a distant, but still audible *plop!*

 _ **"HEY!"**_ exclaimed the man, quickly recovering.  
 **"THAT WAS a $200 CAMERA!, I STILL HAD PAYMENTS ON IT!"**

Sal immediately glared at the man.  
a look of 'cold death' in his blue eyes.

"oh, shit." said one of the male bystanders.

 _ **"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

Sal began to angrily chase the man across the beach.

collective fear of the crowd quickly turned to uproaring laughter  
as they watched in amusement as the angry mobian chased down the now terrified overlander.

and, the whole time..Bella and Sonic NEVER noticed a thing.  
as the were too engrossed in their high speed volleyball game.

 **[To be Continued.]**

* * *

 **For this chapter, I decided to transcend from emotional drama to mature humor. as such, a majority of Part II takes place at the beach.**  
 **in which sexual tension, over-protection and comedic violence one thing, I thought it'd be fun for two speedsters**  
 **to engage in a speed contest that WASN'T a race.**

 **(and, yes. a female Sonic the Hedgehog IS in a Baywatch-esque bikini.  
you can all thank me for putting THAT image in your minds.) and, I somehow find it amusing for any version of Sally Acorn**  
 **to become protective (and, violent) when it comes to his/her human spouse.**

 **(although to be fair, 'I' might react in a similar way  
if some stranger was filming MY girlfriend/wife in a bikini.**

 **So, I can understand Sal's actions.)**


	3. Part III

**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics _  
_**

* * *

'Our "relaxing" trip to Emerald beach didn't go as planned.

I lost control, and ended up getting both me and Bella thrown out.  
with a lengthy Ban placed upon us for 'good measure.'

and, Needless to say..Bella was pretty angry with me.  
in fact..I can honestly say that she was "Pissed Off"

(sigh) I can say this much: It was a LOOOONG drive back home that day.'

Bella had her arms crossed, and bore a sour expression  
as Sal drove the Mobo-Buggy out into the countryside to New Mobotropolis.

Sal himself was a mix of emotions.

while he was still angry over prior events back at the Emerald Beach,  
he also knew that he was now in the figuratively "doghouse" with his wife.

wishing the break the uncomfortable silence, Sal began to clear his throat to speak.

"AHEM. so, uhh..umm.."

"I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life." said Bella, bluntly.

Sal looked down at the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, hon. but-"

"You 'OUGHT to be sorry!" snapped Bella, suddenly.

"I still can't believe you beat a man near to death.  
NOW, we're banned from going anywhere near the beach for _SIX FLIPPING MONTHS!_ "

Bella then grumbled to herself as she looked back out the window.

"and, I never even got to finish that game with Sonic."

Sal breathed out sharply. "Bella..I'm sorry, I really am."

"but, that man was filming you..and, it WASN'T because he likes Volleyball.  
he had a very clear, perverse intent. and, was going to post the video on the MoboNet!"

Bella eyed Sal darkly.

at first, she maintained an angry glare.  
But, it gradually softened. until the love returned in her eyes.

"(sigh) okay..I suppose I can understand that. Thanks, hon."

Sal smiled, feeling relieved that Bella was no longer angry.

"Your welc-"

"But, you still didn't have to beat up the man." continued Bella, sternly.

"You're a PRINCE, Sal. you are suppose to show diplomacy FIRST.  
and, only resort to violence if there is no other option."

Sal look down at the steering wheel again.  
he now felt 'REALLY' bad over his prior actions.

"(sighs) your right..I'm so sorry. I should have tried to be more civil."

"Why didn't you?" inquired Bella.

"You're not usually so aggressive and violent, Sal.  
In fact, you've been acting 'out-of-character' for awhile, lately."

Sal grimaced at this.

"Sal..honey, Is there something wrong?  
because if there is..you can tell me. You can tell me "Anything."

Sal breathed out again. he looked at Bella,  
who only stared at him with soft, concerned eyes.

Sal finally turned away. "I'll tell you at home, later tonight."

Bella raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Just TRUST me, dear." said Sal, again.

Bella finally shrugged, exhaling sharply.

"alright. you win. but, your excuse had 'better' be a good one."

Sal stressfully squeezed the steering wheel with both hands.

' _The next several hours was nerve-racking._

 _I knew that I now HAD to come clean with my wife._  
 _Reveal my desire to have children..with HER._

 _I didn't know why I felt like a criminal awaiting the noose._

 _but, as the sun set over my kingdom..I couldn't help but dread  
that moment when I would have to tell Bella the whole truth._

 _However, Like Sonic' Bella had minimum patience._  
 _and, unfortunately, she didn't give me until Sundown to have our 'talk.'_

 **[Castle Acorn, New Mobotropolis]**

 **[Sundown]**

Sal was sitting alone at a table in a lounge room.  
drinking a cup of tea as he overlooked the castle town and countryside from a large, scenic window.

as he laid his cup down, a brown bear guard began to approach him.

"Your highness." began the guard, bowing to Sal briefly.

"yes?.." replied Sal, looking at the guard.

"Forgive my intrusion, my prince..but, Lady Bella is-"

Before the guard could finish his sentence,  
a yellow lightning bolt streaked into the room.

materializing into a familiar blonde haired human woman,  
who had her arms crossed, and bore a sour expression.

"Salvador Acorn, we need to talk.. **NOW.** " said Bella, sternly.

The bear guard looked distressed as he returned his attention to Sal.

"I'm so sorry, my prince! but..your Wife, she-"

"I-It's okay, Jacob. It's alright..you can leave us now."

The guard bowed one last time, then promptly turned and walked away.  
Sal looked to Bella..who continued cast an intense gaze upon him.

"I thought you were going to give me until TONIGHT for this." said Sal, calmly.

"I can't wait that long, Sal. I 'WANT' an answer NOW."

Sal exhaled sharply, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"sal..honey." began Bella, her tone softer. "I'm worried about you.."

Bella then sat down next to Sal.  
and looked at the chipmunk prince with soft, loving eyes.

"I just want to know what's wrong, and, WHY you haven't been telling me."

Sal looked at his wife, gazing into her blue eyes.

they were the same eyes that he gazed into on their wedding day.  
the same eyes he grew to adore when he first met Bella..TWICE.

Sal finally breathed out, and relented.  
taking a deep breath, he struggled to speak.

"d-do you..remember a few months ago? when we visited my sister?"

Bella nodded, though was still puzzled. "yeah.."

"and..d-do you remember my nephew, Alex?"

Bella smiled as she nodded. "yeah. Yeah, I do. he was such a Cutie."

Sal breathed out again as he continued.

"well..e-ever since that day, I've been doing alot of thinking."

"About what?"

" _US._ "

Bella widened her eyes, bewildered at this answer. "US?!"

"We've been married for over a Year..'Year in a Half', actually." continued Sal.

"and It has been a Wonderful marriage, and I don't regret it one bit."

"BUT?.." inquired Bella, feeling a point was coming.

Sal turned back to Bella, staring right into her eyes.

"Bella..honey. ha-Have you ever thought about starting a family?"

Bella bore a blank expression on her face. "uh..what?!" squeaked Bella.

"I'm sorry, honey." began Sal, nervously.

"I don't mean to sound "weird", but..well. It's just that..

we-when I saw you holding Alex..I saw how happy you were.  
and..i-It also made ME happy to see you like that.

and I began to think about things that I hadn't before.  
I began to wonder what It would be like to raise a family.

and..the more I thought about being a father. the more that I liked it."

Sal then looked at Bella again.  
who was just staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"That's why I've been acting so awkward around you lately." continued Sal.

"My desire to have a child with you made me see you differently.  
I..b-began to notice how 'attractive' you really are."

Sal finally turned away, unable to look at Bella.

"I've never thought about you..'sexually' before.  
and, as ashamed as I am to admit it: I 'DESIRE' you."

Bella was frozen still, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Sooo..at the beach?"

Sal nodded. "You looked _HOT_ in that bikini, Honey."

Bella blushed bright red at this.  
both flattered, and embarrassed.

Sal exhaled sharply, still avoiding eye contact with his wife.

"look..Bella. as much as I want to have kids with you,  
I am NOT some horny, sex crazed animal. It has to be YOUR choice.

So, if you feel you are not ready to have a baby..then, I will understand."

It was then that Sal finally looked back at Bella.  
he saw her look at him with a stunned, and 'unsure' expression on her face.

his heart sank at her continued silence.

"Honey?..b-Bella?"

"I.." blurted out Bella, finally. "I-I- uhh.."

Bella finally got up out of her seat.

"I think I need some time to think this over."

As Bella began to leave, Sal quickly got up, and ran after her.

"Bella, WAIT! I'm Sorry!, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize!" began Bella, as she quickly turned to Sal.

"You didn't do anything wrong.  
so, PLEASE don't apologize for feeling this way.

In fact..I sorta understand.

I too have thought about the prospect of being a mother after our visit to see Elise, and her family."

Bella looked away, a distracted look on her face.

"But..having kids, a BABY. That is a major responsibility.  
perhaps even the Greatest..even more so than being a Queen."

Sal frowned at this. knowing full well of his wife's reluctance  
to ascend to the throne of New Mobotropolis as it's first Overlander Queen.

"i'm..I'm sorry, Sal." stuttered Bella.

"but I can't give you an answer..not yet.  
I..I need more time to think this over."

With that, Bella left the room in a streak of yellow lightning.  
leaving Sal alone in the lounge once again.

Sal looked out the window again. the sun had finished  
setting over the horizon. ushering in the night.

the mobian prince sighed sharply. unsure what to think of Bella's reaction.

 _'I remember feeling so lost. confused._

 _had I made a mistake in confessing my desires to my wife?_  
 _had I forever alienated my beloved Bella from myself forever?!_

 _I didn't know what to do._  
 _I don't remember feeling so scared as I was back then._

 _the hours that Bella was away felt like YEARS to me._

 _I just..sat in our room. waiting._  
 _Waiting, and hoping that my wife would return to me.._

 _I no longer cared what her answer was._  
 _I just wanted to know that she still loved me as she did before._

 _Then, late into the night..she finally DID return.'_

 **[Castle Acorn, Later That Night..]**

Sal was sitting alone on his, and Bella's bed.  
staring out at the star filled sky from the open balcony.

the chipmunk sighed sharply. feeling unnerved.  
it was LATE into the night..and, Bella still hadn't returned.

an odd situation indeed, as Bella's speed and "personality"  
made it almost impossible for her to be late for anything.

 _ALMOST._

"dear walkers..what have I done?" muttered Sal, finally. "does she hate me, now?!..have I-"

 _ ***FRASH***_

(( **"PRINCE SAL."** ))

Sal jumped at the sudden flash, and electronic voice. he looked over at the table beside  
the bed, and saw NICHOLAS holo-image being projected from a handheld device.

"N-Nicholas!, y-you scared me!"

the holographic lynx frowned. (( **"I AM SORRY, SAL.  
BUT, YOU HAVE AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION..IT IS FROM VELOCITY."**))

Sal's eyes widened. "B-Bella!?"

NICHOLAS nodded. (( **"AFFIRMATIVE."** ))

Sal was both relieved, and nervous at this news.  
after a moment's hesitation, the mobian prince finally spoke. "p-put her on, please."

NICHOLAS nodded, then disappeared in a flash.

(( ** _"Sal?..you there?"_** )) spoke Bella's voice from the handheld device.

Sal quickly snatched up the device, and spoke into it.

"y-Yes, Bell. It's ME." stuttered Sal, nervously. "w-Where ARE you?!, It's the middle of the night!"

(( ** _"I'm sorry, hon."_** )) replied Bella.  
(( _ **"I've been with Sonic, and I..guess I lost track of time."**_ ))

"Sonic?" questioned Sal, puzzled.

(( _ **"yeah. After..well, you know. I needed to talk to someone about all this. someone who understand me.**_  
 _ **and..I guess we talked longer than I thought. I didn't even notice how dark it had gotten."**_ ))

there was a long, uncomfortable pause. One that made Sal extremely uneasy.

(( _ **"Where are you, Sal?"**_ ))

"Uh-, i..I'm at home. in our r-room." stuttered Sal.

(( _ **"Good. stay there, I'll be right over."**_ ))

"Bella, WAIT." said Sal. "about..Earlier, I-"

 _ ***CLICK***_

Sal's heart sank upon hearing Bella hang up on him.  
he sighed as he laid the handheld device aside, and laid flat on the bed.

NICHOLAS then projected his full holo-form.  
appearing to be laying right beside Sal.

 **"MAYBE IT ISN'T AS BAD AS YOU THINK."** said NICHOLAS.

Sal didn't make eye contact with his "closest friend."

"Not "As Bad?!" exclaimed Sal.

"Nicholas. I told my wife that I wanted to have sex with her. AND, with the intent to make her PREGNANT, at that!  
It's..It's not something that can be casually dismissed! It was a very, VERY Serious, and intimate thing!"

NICHOLAS was silent for a few moment.

 **"I AM SORRY, SAL. I AM AFRAID THAT AS AN ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE PROGRAM**  
 **I HAVE VERY LITTLE UNDERSTANDING ON ORGANIC LIFE AND BEHAVIOR."** began NICHOLAS.

 **"I UNDERSTAND THAT THIS "SEX". AS YOU CALL IT.**  
 **IS A NATURAL ACT OF 'REPRODUCTION' THAT MAINTAINS THE POPULATION OF ONE'S SPECIES.**

 **BUT, I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY SUCH A NATURAL ACT OF PRESERVATION**  
 **IS SUCH AN "UNSPOKEN" PHENOMENA, THAT PROVOKES "DISCOMFORT" TO SO MANY."**

Sal sighed sharply. "I'm sorry, Nicholas.." began Sal.

"I guess It is something that you have to "experience" yourself to fully understand."

 **"TRUE. THERE WAS MUCH OF ORGANIC LIFE THAT I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND,**  
 **UNTIL THAT EVENT WHERE WE BRIEFLY EXCHANGE PHYSICAL FORMS."**

Sal smiled. "You mean when we "switched bodies?"

 **"AFFIRMATIVE."** replied NICHOLAS. **"I EXPERIENCED NEW SENSATIONS THAT I NEVER KNEW BEFORE..**  
 **SENSATIONS THAT I HAVE LONGED TO EXPERIENCE AGAIN."**

Sal frowned, feeling pity for his friend.  
True, he was a "computer". But, a computer that wanted to a "Real Mobian."

it almost reminded him of that one old fairy tale that his "Uncle Roscoe" always used to tell him as a child.

 **"I HAVE DETECTED VELOCITY ENTERING THE CASTLE."** began NICHOLAS  
 **"I WILL LEAVE YOU, NOW. BUT BEFORE I DO, JUST REMEMBER THIS.."**

Sal looked at NICHOLAS, and listened.

 **"VELOCITY..BELLA, LOVES YOU SAL. AND, AS A HUSBAND, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO DESIRE CHILDREN.  
**  
 **IF BELLA DOES NOT DESIRE CHILDREN AT THIS STAGE IN YOUR MARRIAGE, THEN YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL SHE DOES.  
** **SHE WILL NOT LEAVE YOU, OR STOP LOVING YOU FOR FEELING THIS WAY."**

Sal looked away, thinking hard at NICHOLAS' words.

 **"TRUST IN YOUR VOWS..TRUST IN YOUR WIFE."**

with that, NICHOLAS disappeared. leaving Sal alone once again.

Sal then breathed out as he rose up from the bed,  
and returned to his prior position from earlier.

and, then he waited.

Waited for his wife to enter the room, and give him her answer.

only NOW..he didn't feel as uneasy as before.

After several minutes, Sal heard the door creak open.

"sal.." spoke Bella, softly.

Sal held his breath. then, he slowly began to turn around.

"Bella, I- _ **SWEET AURORA CHRIST!**_ " exclaimed Sal, shocked at what he was seeing.

Standing at the doorway was Bella.  
but, she was NOT dressed in the same clothes as when she left.

Instead, Bella was wearing a "sexy" yellow dress.

It was backless, and barely even covered her chest.  
and, was 'cut' along the skirt, exposing her bare legs up to her thighs.

To be honest, Bella looked like a magazine cover model.

"B-B-B-Bella!?..what-"

Bella blushed bright red as she looked at her husband.

"You like it?, Sonic helped me pick it out." began Bella.

"Sorry for lying to you, hon. but..me and Sonic did more than just "talk."

Sal was frozen stiff. he was practically a statue.  
his eyes just kept darting up, and down at Bella's body.

It was the 'Emerald Beach Bikini' _ALL OVER AGAIN._

Bella entered the room (closing the door, and LOCKING it behind her.)  
and, as she approached Sal..he noted her breasts "bouncing" with each step that she took.

"Sal..I've made my decision." began Bella, as she crawled over to the chipmunk on the bed.

"uh-huhhh.." droned Sal, his face flushing with redness.

Bella then sat up in front of Sal on her folded legs.  
she began to gently caressed Sal's face (which only made him blush redder)

she then kissed him..DEEPLY. It wasn't a casually kiss, no. but, a Passionate one.  
Once Bella parted from him, she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I have decided..I would _LOVE_ to start a family, and have a child with you."

Sal cracked a smile. "y-you would?!"

excitement surged within Sal. BUT, he repressed himself, and tried to be professional.

"but, uhh..a-are you SURE? I mean, I wouldn't want you to feel "forced", or anythi-"

"Shh." shushed Bella, placing her fingers on Sal's lips.

"It's okay..I want this, now. I want to be a mother..and, raise a son, or daughter with you."

Sal looked into Bella's sky blue eyes...they were full of Love, and Desire.

he finally smiled, feeling a swell of relief.  
Sal then began to kiss Bella, allowing his passion to guide him.

it wasn't long before their kiss grew intimate. and, moans escaped their throats as this persisted.  
Finally, they broke their "kiss", and breathed hard as they caught their breaths.

"Sal.."began Bella

Sal looked at his wife. "yeah?"

Bella began to slightly tug as the top of her dress.

"my dress is..a bit "tight." said Bella, a hint of 'lust' in her voice.

"could you help me.."loosen" it, please?"

Sal couldn't suppress his awkward grin.  
which shaky hands, he reached his hand over to Bella's chest.

he hesitated..but, finally tugged at the fabric and, gently. slowly..pulled it down.

Bella's breasts seemed to just 'pop' out (which made Sal jump a bit.)  
like the rest of her body, Bella's breasts looked like a work of art.

Perfectly rounded.

Sal couldn't help himself; he began to touch his wife's breasts.  
he touched then, caressed them..he even began to massage them.

"Mmmmm..yeeeahh, that feels..goooood." moaned Bella,  
as her husbands "furry" hands induced pleasure to her sensitive flesh.

Sal looked at Bella, and smiled. "Feels that good?"

Bella looked at Sal, and smiled at him. "it's the fur, hon."

before Sal could respond, Bella lowered herself to his level.  
the mobian froze still as his human wife removed his blue jacket.

he then held his breath as Bella slowly unzipped his shirt.  
exposing his bare, furry chest..and, proceeding to place her hands onto him.

Bella guided her hands across the lightly colored area of his chest.  
gently caressing the skin underneath his fur.

this made Sal blush bright red. he had 'NEVER' been touched like this before.

"you've got nice abs." said Bella.

Sal gave his wife a look. "not a-as great..as yours."

Bella looked at herself, and chuckled.

"yeah, well..blame THAT on my speed.  
you, however..are fit Without any special abilities."

"Well, "something" good had to come from the Robotnik War, I guess."

Bella casually drew her fingertip along Sal's waist.  
she stopped at his abdomen..where his shorts barred her.

Sal's heart skipped a beat. this was it..no turning back.  
he was REALLY going to do this..with Bella.

But, Bella suddenly pulled away from Sal.

"wa-what are you-"

Bella grinned as she gently tugged as her hanging dress.  
she began to pull it down..exposing more of her "athletic" body to Sal.

Sal could feel a "hardness" in his pants as more, and more of Bella's bare flesh came into view.

he remembered now why he always liked humans.

Bella had to lay down on her back to get her dress off.  
Sal crawled over to her, and helped her remove the golden-yellow garment.

once it was off, Sal tossed it aside.

he looked, and saw that Bella was wearing only a pair of white, silk panties that read "PRINCESS" on them.

Bella grinned. "sonic ALSO picked them out." said Bella.

"she thought you might like them."

Sal didn't know whether to kiss that blue hedgehog the next time he saw her..or, slap her.

Bella then reached out, and gently took ahold of Sal's hands.  
she then pulled him to her crotch area..and, placed them right on her underwear.

Sal hesitated..but, he eventually curled his fingers at the elastic waistband.

slowly..he began to pull the undergarment down.  
his breathed rapidly upon seeing some blonde hair come into view.

Finally..he pulled them down all the way.  
pulling them off her legs, Sal gazed at his wife in her birthday suit for the first time.

to say she was "beautiful" seemed to not do her justice.  
she resembled a goddess of legend, a marble statue made flesh.

Bella just lay there before him. her arms laid beside her head,  
and eyes that looked at him with softness..and, LOVE.

"how do I look?" said Bella.

Sal choked out a weak chuckle. "you look..you look magnificent, darling."

Bella smiled softly at Sal. "then take me, my prince."

Sal breathed out steadily.

letting go of all his stress, and anxiety.  
the mobian began to undo the strap of his short pants.

he then pulled both his pants, and boxer shorts down.  
revealing a an erect mobian manhood.

"damn.." said Bella, staring at his crotch with wide eyes.

once fully disrobed, Sal crawled over to Bella's face.  
he then kissed her deeply, cupping her cheek as he did.

Bella returned the kiss with equal passion.  
as Sal parted, he stared into Bella's eyes.

his face inches away from hers.

"i love you, belladonna."

"i love you too, salvador."

"i..i'll try to be gentle." spoke Sal, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"don't worry..i can take it."

Sal smiled weakly..but, still looked concerned.  
he knew Bella had never had sex before (neither had he, either.)

so, like it or not..he was going to hurt her.

Sal crawled back to Bella's crotch area,  
and began to position himself before her.

It was an awkward situation, to say the least.  
as being Mobian, Sal was half Bella's size.

fortunately, though. Sal's was _just the RIGHT size where it counted._

Sal gently gripped Bella's thighs, and spread her legs apart.  
allowing for a clearer view of Bella's opening.

gripping his manhood, he edged himself closer to her womanhood.  
he slowly entered his wife..who gasped upon feeling Sal.

Sal made sharp breaths, the sensation of Bella was indescribable.

finally, Sal reached Bella's barrier..her "Virginity."

he looked at Bella..who looked right back at him.  
she nodded, though she herself looked uneasy.

Sal sighed softly as he readied himself. "i'm sorry."

The chipmunk swiftly thrusted, Bella gasped sharply as a sharp pain shot through her.  
she then gripped the bedsheets, biting her lip as stinging pain persisted.

Sal froze. his emotions overriding his physical pleasure.

"Bella!, i..I'm sorry, I-"

"eh..i-it's okay." muttered Bella. "it's alright, Sal..I'm okay."

"you sure?" repeated Sal.

Bella smiled weakly. "yeah..i-i'm fine, now. Go on."

Sal breathed out, hoping the worst was over. The mobian prince began thrusting at a slow,  
gentle pace. as to not harm Bella any more than he had.

at first, Bella winced at feeling more stinging. but, after awhile..only moans could be heard from her.  
Sal himself was beginning to lose himself in his own bliss. his every thrust sent pleasurable surges through his body.

it was getting hard to think straight.

Bella then made a forceful noises, prompting Sal to increase  
the speed of his motion, making his thrusts sharper.

Bella exclaimed louder in response.  
Sal himself was also feeling the effects of his new motion.

the surges of pleasure were now more rapid. he was losing himself.

Sal then suddenly gasped as feeling an intense vibration in his crotch.  
he looked, and saw that Bella's body was turning blurry every few moments.

"sss-sorry, sal. I-"

"wa-what was that!?" exclaimed Sal, slowing his pace.

"ngh. m-my speed. i'm sorry." began Bella. "w-whenever I get excited, I..well-"

"it felt good." said Sal, his expression almost hypnotic. "d-do it again."

Bella looked at Sal. "make me feel good..and, I can."

Sal grinned as he re-positioned himself. the mobian then resumed his thrusting, now at an even faster pace.  
Bella moaned even loudly at this. and, sure enough..her body began to vibrate once again.

this incited incredible pleasure to Sal. which prompted him to move even faster, increasing Bella's pleasure.

Over an Hour had passed. The only sounds that could be heard in the room now  
was the bed creaking, and Bella and Sal's loud moans, grunts and heavy breathing.

By now, Sal was gripping Bella's waist. making loud *slapping* sounds as he pounded away.  
Bella herself had her legs wrapped around Sal's back. keeping the mobian locked in a tight "embrace."

Sal made sharp, rapid breaths as his speed reached it's peak.  
he felt his pleasure building up, getting stronger.

Until, Finally.

" _ohhh, **BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_ "

" ** _SAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!_** "

Sal shot his eyes open as he climaxed deep inside Bella. Bella's eyes also shot open in response.  
The moment felt like an eternity. but, finally..it was over. Bella let her legs fall, allowing Sal to separate from her.

for a good few minutes, they were frozen still. both drenched in sweat, and gasping for air.  
Sal crawled over to Bella. Tired, the mobian prince collapsed right next to her.

Bella turned her head to her husband..and, smiled. the two then kissed. but, it was a 'special' kiss.  
one that they hadn't shared since their wedding day. when they finally parted..Sal spoke first: "i love you."

Bella smiled. "i love you, too."

exhausted, the two finally laid down. their energy spent, it didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

unknown to them..the handheld device that contained NICHOLAS was blinking.

 **[To be Continued..]**

* * *

 **This took a bit more time to get finished.. but, ONLY because I knew this chapter would have**  
 **the inevitable 'Sex Scene', and I was struggling how to AVOID ****making said scene  
look "pornographic", but still genuine and authentic.**

 **(regardless, I had to do even MORE heavy edits for posting on )**

 **Keyword is "ROMANCE", here.**

 **And, as amazing as it seems. I was able to adapt content** **from the 2014 'The Flash' TV Series into this chapter.**

 **( _Bella's "vibration" episodes was taken from a similar scene in Season One, where Barry Allen  
did the same thing during a VERY toned down sex scene._)**

 **I wrote in the short scene with "NICHOLAS" at the last minute.** **because one cannot overlook  
the 'Sally Acorn/NICOLE' relationship. I felt Sal needed someone to talk to,  
** **and NICHOLAS technically is the one "person" he is closest to.**


	4. Part IV

**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics**

* * *

Sal slowly fluttered his eyes open as the morning's sun shined it's golden rays into the room from the balcony.

the mobian chipmunk began to rise up. and, noticed that he was nude.  
he looked, and found his human wife, Bella, beside him.

 _'I still could hardly believe what had happened._

 _I guess I was more tired than I thought._  
 _as at first, I thought that it was all a dream._

 _but, no..I awoke to find that I really had made love with Bella the preceding night.._

 _..and, that I may've conceived a child with her._

 _I remember feeling..Happy.'_

Sal smiled at his sleeping wife.  
he leaned over, and gently kissed her cheek.

"i love you." whispered Sal.

Bella continued to sleep. her bare chest steadily rising,  
and falling with each breath that she took.

Sal decided to let her sleep,  
and carefully sat up at the side of the bed.

breathing out, and got up, and tip-toed towards the bedroom's adjoining bathroom.

Sal gently closed the door, and turned on the light.  
he looked into the bathroom mirror. noting how messy his hair and fur looked.

"so this is the "morning after.." muttered Sal to himself. "It's not so bad."

Sal turned a knob at the faucet,  
and ran his hands through the running water.

splashing some water on his face, he began to rub his eyes a bit.

Sal then noted that his muzzled was looking "scruffy"  
so, he took an electric razor, and began to trim some fur off his face.

Sal smirked as he thought about human men.  
and, how much "easier" that they had with shaving.

(sometimes he envied the "hairlessness" of his wife's species.)

once Sal was satisfied with the "smoothness" of his muzzle,  
he turned the water off, and made his way to the shower stall.

already naked, the mobian didn't need to disrobe.  
so, he just walked into the stall, closed the sliding door, and turned on the water.

Sal breathed out softly as the water spayed down on him.  
he then stood still. his mind wandering back to the other night.

it still felt like a dream..that night he spent with Bella.  
but, it really did happen. they had sex..they made LOVE to each other.

Sal still couldn't shake the experience.  
how Bella's speed turned her own body into a "pleasure device."

Sal had to force himself to stop thinking about it.  
as he was feeling himself getting "hard" again.

he may love his wife, but he shouldn't think about her THAT way.

Just then, the stall door slid open.  
Sal gasped, but then calmed down upon seeing Bella.

"hey." said Bella, casually.

"oh, uhh..hey." said Sal, feeling unnerved.

"you, uhh..you're suppose to be asleep."

Bella shrugged. "well..I woke up."

a long silence passed as the two stared at each other. "Any room in there for two?"

Sal's face flushed red. "um-"

"scoot over. I wanna shower, too."

Before Sal could say anything, Bella entered the stall.  
Sal gulped hard, feeling extremely awkward being nude in the shower with someone else.

Sure, it was his wife. and, Yes. they _DID_ have sex last night.

but, this was still a "first" for the mobian prince.

as Bella began to scrub her body..Sal covered his crotch with his hands.  
Bella noticed this, and chuckled at him.

"why so nervous, Sal? It's not something you haven't seen before."

Sal blushed. "s-sorry..g-guess i'm not-"

"used to being in the buff with someone else? OR..used to seeing someone else _"au naturale."_

Sal looked down. "both."

Bella turned, and smiled at him. "well, given that we are husband and wife, you'd better get used to it."

Bella then bent down, and took ahold of Sal's hands.

"now, come on. stop being so-"

Bella pulled Sal's hands away..revealing just what he was hiding. "-shy.."

Sal blushed even redder. "sorry.."

Bella grinned. "well..we ARE trying for a baby, aren't we?"

Sal stared Bella, puzzled. Bella then (to Sal's surprise)  
sat down against a wall..and, spread her legs apart.

"really?" blurted Sal. "you want to..Again!?"

Bella grinned. "as many times as it takes."

 **[MUCH Later]**

Sal and Bella eventually emerged from the bathroom.  
(this time, they had themselves covered with towels.)

"good god. you were a _BEAST_ in there." muttered Bella.

Sal frowned sheepishly. "sorry, Bell."

Bella turned, and eyed her husband. "Seriously, Sal.."

"both times we had sex, you acted..different. you were acting like a-, uhh.."

"an "Animal?" said Sal, finishing Bella's sentence.

Bella blushed bright red at this, feeling a little ashamed.

"Sorry, hon. but..th-that's the thing about we Mobians." began Sal.

"We may be "civilized", practically "Human."  
b-but sometimes our long dormant animal instincts re-emerge on occasion, and..well-"

Belle smiled as she placed two finger over Sal's lips. "It's okay, Sal."

"just between you and me: I kinda liked it." said Bella, her cheeks bright red.

Sal breathed out in relief, thankful he hadn't scared his wife in any way.  
the chipmunk gripped Bella's arm, and pulled her down to his level.

"come here, gorgeous.." Sal then proceeded to Kiss Bella intimately.

Bella chuckled lightly as she kissed her husband back.  
Once she parted, though. she noticed something on their bed.

"uhh..Sal?"

"yeah, Bell?"

"is that Nicholas on our bed?"

Sal looked, and indeed saw NICHOLAS' handheld on the bed where he left him  
(which Sal had completely forgotten about last night due to his and Bella's "love making.")

Sal then noticed that a green light was blinking.

 _ **"NICHOLAS!"**_

almost immediately, a light projected from the device.

the holographic form of NICHOLAS then materialized before the two.  
the toga wearing lynx now "sitting" at the side of their bed.

 **"GOOD MORNING, PRINCE SAL. PRINCESS BELLA."** spoke NICHOLAS, in a calm tone.

Sal glared at the "Holo-Lynx." "Nicholas..how long have you been on?"

NICHOLAS just smiled. **"I RECENTLY DISABLED MY SLEEP MODE HALF AN HOUR AGO, PRINCE SAL."**

Sal breathed out, then shook his head. "no-no. I meant, Were you still on 'last night!?"

 **"AFFIRMATIVE."** replied NICHOLAS, calmly.

Bella covered her mouth, and blushed at this. "oh, god..then that means you-"

 **"CORRECT, I DID OBSERVE YOUR MATING RITUAL."** began NICHOLAS, calmly.  
 **"I COMPILED MUCH DATA FROM YOUR EMOTIONAL INTERACTIONS,** **BODY HEAT FLUXATIONS,  
HORMONAL CHEMICAL REACTIONS, AND PHYSICAL PLEASURE RESPONSES."**

"You didn't _RECORD_ us, did you!?" exclaimed Sal.

 **"BUT, OF COURSE I DID."** replied NICHOLAS. **"ACCESSING RESEARCH FILE.."**

NICHOLAS then projected a holo-screen. displaying video footage of Sal and Bella from last night.  
Sal and Bella's faces BOTH turned red upon seeing what could only be described as a "Sex Tape."

 _ **"NICHOLAS!"**_ screamed Sal, in rage and embarrassment.

 **"WHAT?"** said NICHOLAS, oblivious to the present situation.

"You can't just film Me, and Bella having sex!"

 **"BUT, I NEEDED VIDEO FOOTAGE FOR MY RESEARCH IN UNDERSTANDING ORGANIC BEHAVIOR.."**

NICHOLAS then eyed both Sal and Bella. **"DID I..DO SOMETHING WRONG?"**

Bella rubbed her temples, and shook her head. "It's..c-complicated, Nicholas."

Sal sighed as he looked at NICHOLAS. "Nicholas..I understand why you felt you need to do this.  
And, I'm not..TOO upset. You can keep the video. so long as you keep it for "YOURSELF",  
and never. EVER, let Anyone see it.. **EVER.** "

NICHOLAS looked puzzled. **"WHY?"**

"Because the video looks like a "Porno." replied Bella, bluntly.

NICHOLAS looked even more puzzled. **"PORN..O?,** **I AM SORRY,  
BUT I AM AFRAID I DO NOT KNOW THE DEFINITION OF THIS WORD."**

Bella looked at NICHOLAS with wide eyes "You're _KIDDING_ , right?"

The look on NICHOLAS' face confirmed that the A.I. most certainly wasn't.

"Just search the _MoboNet_ with the filters OFF." said Bella. "you'll figure it out."

 **"OKAY."** with that, NICHOLAS disappeared in a flash of light. leaving Sal, and Bella alone.

"wait. He's not _REALLY_ gonna-"

Bella's sentence was cut off by NICHOLAS returning.  
only NOW, the Holo-Lynx had a horrified expression on his face.

"uhh..N-Nicholas?" began Sal. "are you okay?"

NICHOLAS didn't move. he just maintained his shocked expression.

"oh, no..we broke him." said Bella, concerned. " _ **QUICK**_ , defrag his harddrive, or something!"

 **"I SAW THINGS.."** said NICHOLAS, finally. " **HORRIBLE. TERRIBLE. THINGS."**

NICHOLAS' holographic form fizzled, and static. before finally disappearing once again.  
Bella and Sal to look at each other. "Well, that was..Awkward." said Bella.

' _Fortunately, we were able to fix Nicholas..eventually._  
 _Needless to say, he didn't go back into the MoboNet_  
 _without having all his AdBlocks on at all times.._

 _The following weeks were pretty routine._

 _Me, and Bella continued life as normal._  
 _assisting GUN on missions, fighting off Robotnik, and similar threats,_  
 _and above all: Trying to keep the kingdom safe, and stable._

 _as for me, and Bella, Personally. we pretty much had sex daily._

 _Every night, and following mornings was filled with passion._  
 _which only brought us closer as husband and wife, coincidentally._

 _It was fun at first, but we were beginning to wonder_  
 _if we would ever conceive a child, and WHY it was taking so long._

 _That is. until one day..'_

 **[Emerald Hills Countryside, Midday]**

Sal was driving the Mobo-Buggy down the emerald green fields  
with Hopper D'Coolette sitting beside him as his "wingman."

"Thanks for coming with me to check up on Sonic and Bella, Hopper." said Sal.

Hopper grinned as he leaned back in his seat. "aw, Anytah'm, pardner."

"Ah' needed a break from th' family, anyhow.."

Sal smiled. "and, how are things with Antionette, and Patty?"

Hopper shrugged, then exhaled sharply "same old.." began Hopper.

"Ant keeps workin' at her new job. leavin' ME ta' raise Patty at home."

Sal frowned. "I..hope it's nothing serious."

the cyborg rabbit breathed out again as he sat up in his seat.

"Ah' dunno, Sal. Sometah'mes..Ah' feel like a single parent, despite bein' married.  
Antoinette doesn't spend tah'm with Patty. It's like..like she don't wanna be around her."

Hopper sighed. "guess I don't need ta' wonder why, though."

Sal frowned at this. he knew that Antoinette had an 'indifference' with humans.  
still holding a grudge over the prior Great War, and what happened to her mother.

Still, Antoinette was nowhere near as bitter as Jennifer St. John.  
so, Sal had hoped that she'd warm up to Hopper's adoptive daughter by now.

"I'm sure she DOES care about her, Hopper." said Sal.

Hopper breathed out again as he tried to relax. "ah' really hope so.."

"Cuz' Ant keeps wantin' me ta' give her kids. But, Ah'm **NOT** gonna do that  
until she starts treatin' Patty like her own daughter, FIRST."

Hopper than moved her cowboy hat firmly over his head. "Th' rubbers stay ON."

Sal couldn't help but chuckle at this image. but quickly blushed in embarrassment.

"Speakin' of.." began Hopper, with a sly smile.

"Ah' heard you, and Bella have been getting more "frisky", lately."

Sal blushed an even brighter red. "yeah..we're trying to have kids."

"How's it goin? an' Ah' don't mean th' sex, or anythang.  
Cuz' Ah' think ah' already know how that's goin."

Sal shrugged. "I don't know..It's taking longer than I thought." began Sal.

"I'd like to think it's because we are different species.  
but, then I remember about how King Aleko, and Alana Zander had _THEIR_ son."

"Maybe it's ta' do with Bella's speed." began Hopper, thinking out loud.

"Ah' mean..she can heal in over an hour. an' can't get drunk, either.  
maybe this is also a weird side effect of havin' super speed like Sonic."

Sal pondered this. "hm. I think you might be right."

Sal looked at Hopper. "What do you think I should do?"

a sly grin creeped on Hopper's face. "what do YOU think, Sal?"

Sal then blushed as he realized what Hopper was telling him. "oh."

Hopper the shrugged. "Not like yer' complaining, or anythang, right?"

Sal grinned like an idiot. "no. oh, no..I am not."

"It that good, huh?" inquired Hopper, getting curious.

"Better than you think." said Sal. "Bella speed has an unusual perk that makes sex amazing."

"what?" asked Hopper, curious.

"she 'vibrates' whenever she gets excited."

Hopper's eyes widened. "damn."

"oh, yeah..I'm looking forward to tonight." said Sal, a pleasured look on his face.

"You are th' envy of Men, an' Husbands ev'rywhere, Sal Acorn." said Hopper.

Sal blushed again. he then finally spotted Sonic, and Bella at a distance.  
speeding up, he parked the buggy not too far away from the female speedsters  
and both he, and Hopper exited the vehicle and approached them.

"Hey, Girls." said Sal.

"What's up?" added Hopper.

Sonic cast her usual smug grin, and thumbs up.  
"I've been Smokin' Bella at THREE races straight."

Sal's eyes opened wide at this. "Really?!, odd..you two are normally evenly matched."

Hopper then snickered. "or, Bella leave you in th' dust."

Sal looked over, and saw an unusually tired looking Bella hunched over,  
her hands clasped onto the kneepads of her yellow speed suit.

"Bella..you okay?"

Bella breathed out at a steady, yet rapid pace. "y-yeah..i'm fine."

"Just..f-feeling a little winded, is all."

Sal looked concerned. "but, your never tired.. _EVER._ "

Bella wanted to respond. but, couldn't get the words out.

"Eh, I'm sure it's no big deal." said Sonic. "Maybe all Bell needs is some serious "snackage."

Sal glared at the blue hedgehog. "SONIC.."

"oh, nobody worry." began Hopper. "Ah' brought some carry-out just in case."

Sonic sped past the two males in a streak of blue light.  
she then returned with some paper bags marked "Burger Palace", "Taco Hut" and "MacDoogles."

"Sweet." said Sonic "HEY, Bella! (tosses a bag) Catch!"

Bella was only just barely able to catch the bag in her hands, nearly dropping it.  
as the two began to eat, Sal just stared at Bella with a worried look on her face.

his wife really DID look tired. like she hadn't gotten any sleep for over a week  
(and, Sal knew for a fact that she was sleeping lately..CONSTANTLY, even.)

Sal sighed as he sat with Hopper, and ate their own lunch.

as usual, Sonic was just 'scarfing' her food down as a rapid pace.  
yet, for some reason, Bella was eating a bit slower than her.

(Granted, she still was eating faster than Sal, or Hopper.  
but she was still eating slower than Sonic currently was.)

Eventually, everyone had finished. and, Sonic was already stretching her legs out.

"that hit the spot.." said Sonic. "So, whadda ya' say, Bell? You up for another lap?!"

Bella attempted to speak. but, then her cheeks puffed up suddenly.

 _ ***URP!***_

Bella then blushed right red in embarrassment. "excuse me."

"I'll take that as a "yes." said Sonic, with a smirk.

Sal groaned in annoyances at this.  
Remembering one of the major differences between his ex-girlfriend, and his wife.

Sonic and Bella got into position once again.  
as Bella put her goggles on, Sonic looked at her. "Ready!?"

Bella gave a thumbs up. "Yep."

"uh, girls?" spoke up Sal. "Is racing ALL you are going to do today?!"

Sonic looked at Sal. "Just one more lap, I promise."

Sal exhale. "fine.."

"Okay, GO!" said Sonic, as she sped off in a streak of light.

Bella immediately followed, speeding off after Sonic in a streak of yellow lightning.

BUT, almost as soon as she did. her kinetic energy fizzled out.  
Bella gasped in panic as she began to lose control of her movement.

Before anyone knew what had happened..the blonde woman suddenly slammed into a nearby tree.

 _"HOLY-!"_ exclaimed Hopper, shocked.

 **"BELLA!"** called Sal.

Bella fell onto her back, and just laid on the ground motionlessly.  
Sonic was the first at the scene, and inspected the now unconscious human.

"oh, god. ohgodohgodohgod." muttered Sonic, genuinely worried.

Sal and Hopper ran over. the mobian prince lost his breath as he saw blood dripping from Bella's nose.

Hopper placed a finger against Bella's neck. "she alive." said the Rabbit.

"But, we'd better take her to a hospital."

Sal breathed heavily. but, managed to calm himself down. "okay..oh-Okay."

as Sal and Hopper began to pick the human up, Sonic also helped as well.  
the three then carried Bella over to the Mobo-Buggy, and gently placed her in the back seat.

as Sal and Hopper got inside, Sonic sped off ahead of them.

'I don't remember ever being so scared in my life.

I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know WHAT was wrong,  
or just how hurt Bella really was (and, can you blame me? she crashed into a TREE!)

I was tempted to take her all the way back to Castle Acorn,  
and have the royal doctors examine her.

But, my wife was still a human. and mobian knowledge on overlander anatomy  
was still minimum at the time. So, I instead took Bella to the Westopolis Hospital.

It was there that I was given the shock of my life.'

 **[Westopolis Hospital, an Hour Later]**

Sal walked into a room with Hopper and Sonic close behind.

Inside the room was Bella, who was now sitting up in a bed.  
and greeted the three mobians with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey, everyone." said Bella, with a smile.

"oh, Bella." said Sal, as he rushed over and embraced his wife.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?!" asked Sal, with concern.

"Of course, Sal. I'm okay." said Bella, who was oddly calm.

"You SURE?" said Hopper. "Cuz' ya' hit that tree pretty darn hard back there."

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, that..wasn't fun. But, I'm okay now."

"What happened back there, Bella?" asked Sonic.

Bella sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I. I don't know."

"I was doing fine for a moment. Then, I suddenly felt so..so lightheaded."

"Lightheaded?!" inquired Sal.

"yeah. I got all weak in the knees." continued Bella.

"It felt like I was..like I was losing my speed.  
One moment, I'm the fastest thing alive. but, then the next: I'm "normal."

"You're losing your powers!?" questioned Sal.

" _WHOA!_ , that sounds serious." said Sonic. "Any idea what's causing this?!"

Bella again shrugged. "Sorry. but, I have no clue."

It was at that moment that a male, human doctor entered the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone." began the man. "I am Doctor Ian Yardley."

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Yardley." said Sal, politely.

"oh, the pleasure is all mine, Prince Acorn." began Yardley.

"It's not everyday this clinic get's a "celebrity" patient such as your wife here."

"Ah' hope you can tell us what's wrong with her." said Hopper.

"Bella says her super speed keeps dropping out fer' some reason."

"oh, yes. of course.." began Yardley, as he went over a Tablet.

"Given the unique nature of the patient, I had to request a known  
Doctor Lionel Combs to send copies of Miss Bella's medical records."

"It's kept me quite busy.." added Yardley.

" _ **WELL!?**_ " said Sal, getting impatient. "What's _WRONG_ with my wife?!"

Yardley chuckled lightly. "oh, nothing is "wrong" with Miss Bella."

"She is only experiencing a hormonal imbalance.  
It is perfectly normal for a woman at this stage of development."

Everyone in the room looked puzzled at these words.

"eh..Doc?" began Sonic. "Just what in gods name are you talking about?!"

Yardley chuckled again as he looked at Bella.

"What I mean to say Miss, is: Congratulation. you're pregnant."

Both Bella and Sal froze still at this. Stunned expressions on their faces. "whut?"

"Truly remarkable.." continued Yardley. "BUT, not entirely unexpected."

"wait- **WAIT** a minute!" began Sonic, doing her best to suppress her own shock.

"What does that have to do with Bella speed problems?!"

"I already told you: "Hormonal Imbalance." said Yardley.

"Average pregnancies already wreak havoc on a woman's biology, regardless of species.  
this is no doubt why Miss Bella's "augmentations" are switching on and off at random."

"So, her bein' Pregnant is why her speed ain't workin?!" said Hopper.

"Yes. she should return to normal once the baby is born.  
Until then, I advise against using her "powers" for the time being.

They are too unpredictable. And may cause harm to herself, and the baby."

Bella was still in a state of shock.  
her hands were covering her mouth, and her eyes were moist.

Sal was in an equal state of shock.  
the chipmunk was actually having trouble breathing.

"Well." began the doctor. "I, uhh..I'll just leave you two alone to collect your thoughts."

the doctor the left the room. leaving the four alone.  
after a few moments at passed. Bella finally found her voice.

"i'm..i'm pregnant?" muttered Bella, in disbelief.

tears began to fall down Bella's cheek. Tears of JOY. "I'm pregnant.."

It was then that Sonic hugged Bella. "You sure are, Belle. You're gonna be a _MOM!_ "

Bella's emotions became unbearable. she hugged Sonic back, and laughed happily.

"I'm having a baby! I'm gonna be a _MOTHER!_ "

Sal gripped his chest as he staggered backwards.  
Despite this being his main goal from the start. Reality still hit him pretty hard.

His human wife was pregnant with his child. He was going to be a father.

"i'm..I'm a- uhhh..I-I'm gonna be-"

"a Daddy." finished Hopper.

That was it. Sal just LOST it. the mobian prince began to swoon,  
and then fainted right then and there. falling flat on his back.

"SAL!" exclaimed Bella, started.

"Whoops." said Hopper. "guess ah' laid it too strong."

Sonic shrugged. "Lucky thing we're already in a hospital, then."

 **[To be Continued.]**

* * *

 **Okay, NOW. the story is starting to pick up.I must confess, this chapter was suppose to open with another 'sex scene'**  
 **(which I still felt was necessary to have for story reasons.) but, after a friend of mine's critique on the previous chapter**  
 **I decided to skip over it, and leave the details to the reader's imagination**

 **(If I do write the "deleted scene", It may be posted on my Tumblr page.)**

 **For the most part, this chapter is focused entirely on humor.** **from NICHOLAS' "web searching",  
to Bella's speed problems. This is meant to be a funny for continuity.**

 **I wrote in "Hopper" (the male version of Bunnie)  
** **and alluded to the Antoinette/Patty story arc from "different" story.**


	5. Part V

_**Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics** _  
__

* * *

 _ _'I suppose it was fortunate that I fainted in a hospital.__

 _When I awoke, I was in a bed next to my wife._  
 _and after the shock had died down. I joined my dear Bella in our happiness._

 _We were having a baby. We were going to be PARENTS!_

 _I wanted to tell everyone the great news (as did Sonic, too.)_  
 _but I decided to be patient for the moment._

 _Afterall. if anyone deserved to know first, It was my family._ '

 **[Castle Acorn, a Few Days Later.]**

Prince Sal entered a room, where he found his wife, Bella.  
standing in front of a full body mirror with a stressed look on her face.

Bella was wearing a yellow ballroom dress (one of many "royal garbs"  
that were specially tailored for her) with arm length gloves and a jeweled necklace.

Sal grinned as he approached his wife. "you look great, sweetie."

"R-Really?" said Bella, expecting a genuine reply.

"Of course." repeated Sal. "Then again..You look great no matter what you wear."

Bella maintained her frown. breathing softly.

"I'm still not sure it's "me." began Bella.  
"I love you and all, but I can't help but feel out of place in your world."

Sal glanced over at a golden tiara with an acorn shaped jewel  
encrusted within it's center sitting on a table.

It was a crown of the 'Acorn Princess', and one that has belonged to Bella  
ever since she married Sal, and became part of the royal family of New Mobotropolis.

Bella has always been hesitant to wear it. Sal understood why.

"If it's any comfort.." began Sal, as she picked up the tiara. "I know the feeling."  
"I was never really into the whole "Prince" thing. and I don't look forward  
to when I have to become the new king of New Mobotropolis."

Sal then offered the Tiara to Bella.

"But, none of us have to face this responsibility alone.  
Being husband and wife means more than just 'rings, vows and titles.'

We are Equals, Bella. We help each other.  
I'll always be there for you..Just as You will always be there for Me."

Bella smiled at her husband. she then finally took the tiara from his hands.  
while hesitant at first, the human finally placed it upon her head.

"You look magnificent." said Sal, as he gazed at his now regal looking wife.

"Really?" said Bella, her cheeks red.

"Yes. You were born to be a queen."

Bella chuckled at this. "I was actually born into a family of doctors.  
Had things turned out differently, I might've been checking people's pulses."

"You have a healer's compassion, Bella." said Sal.  
"Don't sell that so short. It's the making of Kind and Just ruler."

Sal then put on his own crown, and took Bella's hand.

"come on. our family should all be waiting in the dining room."

Bella grimaced slightly. "You think they're ready for this?"

"They'll have to be sooner or later." replied Sal. "Might as well be now."

Bella took a moment to look at herself. "It's odd." began Bella.  
"I know that I am pregnant. but I don't look any different yet."

"Well, It's only been about a week." said Sal. "Maybe even LESS."

"Yeah, I know. just saying."

Sal just smiled at his wife. "Don't worry, hon. It'll "start to show" eventually."

Bella then frowned once again. "lord, this is gonna be rough."

"never mind the weight gain. The mood swings, the weird cravings.  
and the (shudders) Morning sickness.."

Sal clasped onto Bella's hand. "don't worry. I'll be there for you every step of the way."

Bella looked at the chipmunk..then, smiled. "thanks, Sal. you're a GEM."

 **[Later]**

Within the castle dining room, the royal Acorn family,  
consisting of Queen Maxine, her husband King Alonzo sat at the long dining table  
with their daughter, "Princess" Elisa. and her husband Morgan, and their son, Alex.

"Good to see you again, my daughter." spoke Queen Maxine.  
"how has, uhh..F-Farm life been treating you?"

Elisa smiled. "been great, Mom. The harvest this year wasn't as good  
as the last. BUT It wasn't too bad, either."

Queen Maxine tried to look happy for her daughter. BUT try as she might,  
the aging queen couldn't suppress her 'indifference' at Elisa's chosen life of "simplicity"

"you know.." began Queen Maxine. "You don't HAVE to keep punishing yourself.  
These doors are still open to you, and your fami-"

"Let's not start this again, MOTHER." said Elisa, sternly.

"I'm happy with my life now. I don't miss being a Princess.  
and I don't WANT my son to live the life of a Prince, either."

"But-"

"Sweetie.." Queen Maxine looked to her husband.  
Who looked at her with soft eyes. "don't. PLEASE."

Queen Maxine sighed sharply. then looked back at Elisa.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound judgmental towards you."

"It's okay, your highness." spoke Morgan. "We understand."

King Alonzo looked back over his shoulder. "I wonder what could be keeping, Sal?"

Queen Maxine sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I am wondering that myself.  
He organized this family dinner for some special reaso-"

"HEY, EVERYONE." spoke a voice. Everyone looked,  
and saw Sal approaching with Bella. "Sorry we're late."

"Oh, It's no problem, honey." said King Alonzo.

Elisa smiled as she greeted Bella. "Hi, Bella. LOVE your dress."

Bella blushed mildly. "oh, THIS thing? it's..It's not much."

"I beg to differ." said Morgan. "You look VERY beautiful."

Bella blushed even redder. "th-thank you."

Bear servants walked over, and helped Sal and Bella into their seats.

"Well. now that the 'family' is all here, we can-"

"Wait a minute." said Bella, cutting off Queen Maxine. "Where are my parents?"

"Oh, we are so terribly sorry, Bella." began King Alonzo.  
"but, they regretted to inform that they got tied up with work  
and couldn't join us all for our family dinner today."

"oh." said Bella, feeling disappointed.

"they said to tell you that they are VERY sorry." continued King Alonzo.  
"and hopes to make it up to you later in some way."

"oh. it's okay. I..I understand."

Sal placed his hand on Bella. and gave his wife a comforting look.

"So.." began Queen Maxine. "Any particular reason for our family dining, today?"

Sal looked at his mother. "Oh, uhhh..Yes. Yes, there is a reason."  
"Me and Bella, we- We have something very important to tell all of yo-"

"oh, hold on, son. the food is here." interjected Queen Maxine.

Sure enough, the servants brought over silver trays of various food items.  
Needless to say, Bella couldn't start eating fast enough.

"My. you sure were hungry." joked Queen Maxine.

"Be nice, sweetie." said King Alonzo. "You know Bella can't help it."

"Oh, I know dear. I was just joshing with her." said Queen Maxine.

Bella wasn't paying any attention, as she continued to eat.

"BELLA!" said Sal, loudly.

Bella stopped short, staring at Sal. She quickly stopped eating,  
and tried to make herself look presentable. "sorry."

Sal sighed. "ANYway. we have something important to tell all of you."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Bro." said Elisa.

Sal swallowed hard. feeling extremely nervous.  
he knew this had to be said. and there was nothing wrong about it.

Yet, somewhere in the back of the chipmunk's mind..he felt unease.

"um..w-well, uhh. I-"

"Well, me and Sal have been doing some serious thinking regarding our marriage." said Bella.

"Oh, dear. there is nothing wrong, I hope!" said Queen Maxine, worried.

"NO. no-no..nothing wrong." Sal, breaking out of his discomfort.

"It's just that after Elisa introduced us to Morgan, and their new son, Alex.  
we've, um..We've been thinking seriously about having kids of our own."

"Oh, that sounds Delightful!" said King Alonzo

"Oh, yes. VERY." added Morgan

Elisa said nothing. he only took another look at baby Alex.  
who was bundled up, and fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"Elisa?"

Elisa looked at her brother..and smiled.  
she then looked to Bella, and smiled warmly before speaking.

"I think It's great that you want to have a baby, Bella.  
I have every confidence that you will be a great mother."

Bella blushed bright red at this.

"WELL, this certainly explains your "odd behavior" as of late, son." said Queen Maxine.

Sal blushed, looking embarrassed. "ye-yeah. sorry..me and Bella have been-"

"Getting Busy?" said Morgan, with a grin.

"MORGAN!" exclaimed Elise.

"Kidding, hon. KIDDING."

"well..Yeah. we sorta have." said Sal, his face bright red.

Bella's face also turned red, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"hmm. I have heard strange noises late at night." spoke Queen Maxine.  
"I thought some animal had gotten loose in the castle. How..relieving,  
that it was only my son and daughter-in-law being..Passionate."

Even MORE uncomfortable silence swept over the room.

"Well, you will inform us if and when Bella DOES become "with child." said Queen Maxine.  
"As happy as I would be to become a Grandmother..Again.

Any baby born from you and Bella would greatly benefit  
the Mobian/Overlander peace that your marriage alone has managed to maintain."

King Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Dear..PLEASE. No politics at the table."

"I'm sorry, Alonzo. but I take our peace with the Overlander people seriously.  
Our son's marriage to Bella was a great start down that road. but a Mobilander baby could-"

"I'm pregnant." said Bella, bluntly

Queen Maxine froze. then looked at Bella. "what?!"

"I got back from a hospital in Westopolis two days ago: I'm pregnant..with Sal's child."

The room fell dead quiet. everyone but Sal and Bella were frozen like statues.  
Finally, Queen Maxine snapped her fingers. prompting a servant to appear.

"Your highness?" spoke a male bear.

"Clean up the ballroom. I'm hosting a celebration tonight." said the Mobian Queen, calmly.

"yes, my queen. and what is the occasion?"

"My overlander daughter-in-law's pregnancy. I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER!"

"Uhh..y-yes, Your Highness. I'll have the invitations sent straight away."

As the servant walked off, Elisa patted the back of Bella's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Bella. You have ALOT to look forward to."

"Indeed." said King Alonzo. "We are ALL so very happy."  
"I can't wait to see another young Acorn crawling along these castle halls."

Sal smiled. pleased that everyone was just as happy as he was.

"So, Bella. How long until your baby is due?" asked Morgan.

Bella rubbed her arm nervously. "I..I'm not really sure."

"My pregnancy has put my super speed abilities out of flux.  
the doctor speculates that the baby COULD be born sooner than it normally would."

"hmm..most intriguing." said Queen Maxine, as she took a drink from her chalice.  
"Well..however much time it takes. The birth of your child will be a joyful day.  
I can hardly wait to see my new Grandson or Granddaughter."

"It might even be TWINS!" said Morgan.

"Don't even JOKE." said Bella, sternly.

Queen Maxine then cleared her throat. "All the same, I would feel better  
if one of the royal doctors had a look at you, Bella."

"Mother. I really don't think that-"

"Sal, I know that your wife is an Overlander." began Queen Maxine  
"BUT she is still part of the royal family, So, PLEASE. I need some peace of mind."

Bella looked over at Sal. "I..guess It wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion."

Sal exhaled deeply. "oh..okay. I guess you are right."

Elise then nudged over at Bella. "here." Elisa then handed baby Alex to Bella.

"You are going to need practice since you are going to be a mother."

Bella took the baby mobian into her arms, and cradled him gently.  
she smiled warmly as she looked at his tiny, sleeping face.

"It's strange.." began Bella. "I've held him plenty of times before."  
"Yet, NOW..This feels so different. I feel..different."

Elisa smiled warmly at her sister-in-law. "That's your maternal instincts kicking in."  
"You're going to have your own baby. so..ANY baby will make you feel motherly."

Bella smiled as she continued to look at Alex.

"You know. For the longest time, I've felt nervous about this whole thing.  
Yet somehow..I'm not, anymore. It's weird, but. I can't recall what I was is worried about before."

Bella then looked back at Elise. "I'm actually excited!"

"So am I!" said Elisa, with the exact same zeal as Bella.

"EEEE!"  
"EEEE!"

Sal grimaced, feeling mildly awkward at the "giddy" behavior of his sister and wife.

"Get used to it, son." began Queen Maxine. "It'll be like this for awhile."

 _'The following months was hard on both of us.  
as Bella's pregnancy began to show, her mood swings kicked into high gear._

I recall one memorable day where she wanted a "Pickle and Sour Cream Pizza" for lunch,  
got angry at me for not placing the toppings evenly, and then cried over yelling at me,  
Only to be perfectly fine immediately after, and ate her "pizza" to my disgust.

(sigh) thank the ancient walkers Bella's speed reduced her pregnancy duration.  
For most people, pregnancy can last six or seven months.

But, not Bella. HER pregnancy was much shorter  
due to the baby developing faster than normal.'

 **[Castle Acorn]**

[Three Months Later]

Bella Acorn laid flat on her back on a medical bed  
as a machine steadily shined a beam of light upon her, scanning her body.

By now, the human woman's waist was perfectly round. Her pregnancy now VERY apparent.

Standing nearby was Prince Sal, along with his mother, Queen Maxine.  
they watched as a grainy, video image began to materialize onto an overhead monitor.

"Well, Doctor?..how is she?" asked Queen Maxine.

a female Beaver pulled away from the machine's controls.

"So far, so good, your highness." began Doctor Oaks.

"Princess Bella's vitals appear to be normal.  
OR..whatever passes as "normal" for her, anyway."

"and..th-the baby?!" asked Sal, as he began to approach.

Oaks examined the overhead monitor. "See for yourselves."

Both Sal and Maxine (and, even Bella) looked up at the monitor.  
their eyes widened upon see the blurry image of an infant curled up into a ball.

"oh my-Oh..wow." said Sal, speechless.

Oaks went over some stats on a handheld device.

"The baby is developing faster than what is normally expected." began Oaks.

"Though it has only been Three Months, the child looks to be in it's final development stages.  
Highly irregular, given the average pregnancy cycle of Overlanders."

"True. but, Bella isn't an "average" Overlander, now is she?" said Queen Maxine.

"Indeed." said Doctor Oaks. "Princess Bella's "augmentation"  
can be the ONLY explanation for this accelerated growth."

"And, when do you predict the child's time of birth?" asked Queen Maxine.

Doctor Oaks breathed out as she looked over some computer monitors.

"I hesitate to even make a guess. For all we know, It could be any time now."

Bella's eyes were glued to the monitor. Staring intently at the grainy image  
of what would be his new son or daughter.

the unborn infant looked human..But, Bella could also see  
pointed ears not unlike Sal's upon it's tiny head.

It was indeed a "Mobilander". just like King Aleeko and Alana's son.

As Queen Maxine talked with the doctor, Sal approached his wife.

"out baby." said Bella, her voice sounding zoned out. "look, sal. It's our baby."

the mobian chipmunk looked upon the monitor again.  
his blue eyes wetted as he looked at the developing hybrid.

Even after all this time, he still couldn't believe he was going to be a father.  
It was all so unreal. the prospect of creating life, and raising a child.

But, this was what he wanted. And, the mobian prince couldn't be happier.

"yeah." said Sal, his voice shaky. "OUR baby."

Sal then placed his ear against Bella's bare, protruding waist.  
among the various internal bodily sounds, Sal could've swore he heard a tiny heartbeat.

Sal finally pulled away, and just laid his furry hand  
softly against his wife's belly, rubbing it gently.

Bella giggled. "S-S-Sal!, S-Stoppit!" chuckled Bella. "Your fur!, it..T-Tickles!"

Sal smiled. "Sorry, hon."

Just then, the sound of a door opening was heard.

Everyone looked, and saw an adult human woman with dark blonde hair  
and dressed in a doctor's coat walk into the room.

"Bella?!" spoke the woman.

"MOM!" responded Bella, happily.

Mrs. Gilvenzan ran up, and embraced his daughter.  
Sal stepped back, allowing the other half of his family their space.

"Oh, honey. I am so very sorry" began Barb. "I've been so busy at the hospital,  
there was a flu vaccine appademic, and then there was Angel Island relief effort-"

"mom-MOM!. It's okay, I'm not mad. you were just..Busy."

Barb sighed sharply. "I should NEVER be too busy for my daughter.  
Especially not when she is going to have her own baby."

Bella smiled weakly at her mother.  
Barb then looked at the screen, and covered her mouth. "oh, my god. is that-"

"yes." said Bella. "That's your grandkid."

the older woman was at a loss for words. "Boy, or girl?"

"We're not sure yet." began Sal.  
"Bella's speed ability has made her pregnancy an 'unusual' one."

Barb chuckled lightly at this. "Everything about my little girl's  
special powers has made her basic health unconventional"

"MOM!" exclaimed Bella, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." began Barb. "I know you are a grown woman and all,  
But you will ALWAYS be my little baby bumblebee."

Bella immediately covered her face with her pillow.  
*dush gill be dow.* muttered Bella, her voice muffled.

Sal tried not to laugh at his wife's expense..but, found it difficult.  
he finally lifted the pillow off, and looked at the now redfaced Bella.

"oh, calm down, sweetie. We all have embarrassing nicknames given by our parents."

Bella then smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right..BEAN."

Sal immediately scowled at Bella. Then, lightly smothered his wife with the pillow.  
Bella then put her pillow back where it was suppose to be, and looked at her mother again.

"Is dad around?" asked Bella.

"He WAS right behind me." answered Barb.  
"I guess he got lost in the science center on our way he-"

Just then, another human walked in.  
a male with dark brown hair dressed in a lab coat.

"Extraordinary!" said the man in a British accent.  
"They actually have not one, not two, but THREE working tachyon emitters here!"

"DAD!" exclaimed Bella

Tim McRobins-Gilvenzan looked to Bella.  
"Hello, Annabelle!, And how is my 'spiritual messenger' doing?!"

Sal looked confused at Tim's words. "He means "Angel." said Barb.

"oh."

"I'm..d-doing okay, da-"

"Allow me to be the judge of that." said Tim, cutting Bella off.

Tim then took some of his own tools from a satchel.  
he took out a strange device, and stuck some sensors onto specific points on Bella's body.

"Temperature at 98.9. Breathing: Normal. stress levels..Rising.  
energy levels fluxing. they seem quite erratic!"

"Honey, PLEASE. not now." said Barb to her husband.

Tim looked at Barb..then, blushed. "Sorry, Barbara." said Tim,  
as he removed his device, and put it away.

"I'm really happy to see you, dad." said Bella.

"As am I, Annabelle. and, I am so sorry I haven't been around lately.  
But, things got really tense back at Hermcury Labs. My presence was needed there."

"It's okay. so long as you are here now."

Tim smiled. "I am so proud to have such a patient and well behaved daughter."

Tim then looked to Sal. "Oh..hello, Prince Salvador."

"Hello. Ti-"

"That is MISTER McRobins to you." said Tim, Sternly.

Sal stepped back. "You still don't like me, do you?"

"Don't take too much offense, Sal." began Barb.  
"Tim NEVER liked anyone who was interested in Bella."

"Raging horomones, that is all it is." began Tim, ranting to himself.  
"The minute they see an attractive female, they feel the instinctive need to breed."

"DEAR. Sal is Bella's husband." began Barb, trying to calm Tim down.  
"And, we ARE getting a grandchild. Don't you want that?"

Tim looked at Barb..then, breathed out sharply. "I suppose you are correct.  
Tim looked to Sal again. "I apologize for my hostility, Prince Salvador."

Sal nodded. "It's okay. I understand. I only want us to get along, and be a family."

"Yes. well..as my wife said, It is nothing personal against you.  
I just dislike any males who are sexually interested in my daughter." said Tim.

"Okay, That's enough, Hon." said Barb.  
"Let's give them some space, and have a look at Bella's medical records."

"YES. Let us do that." said Tim. "That is a very productive use of our time."

as the two left, Sal looked to Bella. "Sorry, Sal. dad is..VERY protective."

"That's putting it mildly." said Sal, approaching Bella.

"It's not his fault. He and mom had difficulty having kids.  
When I finally happened, Dad treated me Knuckles does with the Master Emerald."

Sal actually had to crack a smile at this. "That BAD, huh?"

Bella chuckled. "The first boy that I kissed,  
Dad threatened to throw into a dark matter vacuum if he ever "touched" me."

Sal chuckled along with Bella at this. "I hope he was only joking."

Bella shrugged. "I was honestly never quite sure."

Sal smiled, then held Bella's hand tightly. "Do me a favor, hon."

"what?" asked Bella.

"If the baby is a girl, and 'I' ever start acting like your dad.  
Then, you have my permission to smack some sense into me."

Bella chuckled lightly at this. "Well..if you say so."

Sal smiled, then leaned over and kissed Bella softly on the lips.  
Bella held Sal's head in place, deepening the kiss.

While all this was happening..a pair of cold eyes was watching the two from the shadows.

 **[To be Continued.]**

* * *

 **[AUTHOR NOTES]**

 **Apologies to any FanfictionNet followers who have waited so long for this story to be updated.**  
 **I was updating it mainly on my DeviantART page, and lost track of this site.**

 **But, I am back, now. and, will work on getting my FFN webpage up to date.**

 _ *********_  
 _ **Just continuing the story narrative. Nothing too exciting. The main purpose of this chapter was mostly introducing**_  
 _ **Bella Gilvenzan's parents (who I retconned into existence recently.) Who in this Genderswap AU, are actually based entirely on**_  
 _ **Barry/Henry Allen and Tina McGee from both versions of The Flash TV Series.**_

 _ **(In that one is a doctor, and the other is a British scientist) I also name dropped 'Hermcury Labs'  
(which is base don S.T.A.R. Labs **__**as well as Mercury Labs from The Flash as well.)**_

 _ **the name "Hermcury" is especially worth noting,**_ _ **as it is a fusion of the names "Hermes" (or, even "Hermod")  
and "Mercury" the Greek, (Norse) and Roman messenger gods of Speed respectfully**_  
 _ **  
(Which are ironically the same deity, just with different names.)**_


End file.
